Real House
by G1GGL3Z1597
Summary: Sequel to 'Playing House' What is life like for Tori and Jade as real parents.
1. Everything Is Perfect Right?

Real House

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Okay guess here is the sequel to 'Playing House'!

I am so sorry for taking 3 years to update. I just couldn't focus at all. But I am working on the other stories this will just have to hold you all for a while. And in this story I will try to do both Tori and Jade's POV.

Enjoy!

"Give me the remote." I say holding my hand out that the two West girls are holding.

"But Tori I had it first, Jade just came in here and tried to take it from me." Jess says in a whiney voice. I look over at Jade and she's guilty.

"Nunhuh, I had it first." Jade says sounding like a little kid.

"Liz who had it first?" I ask looking at the 9 year old sitting on the couch with a mischievous smile on her face. She's up to something when she smiles like that.

"I'll tell for a little something." I bet Jade regrets teaching her how to bribe people. Because if she came and took the remote from Jess she's going to be in trouble. I look at Jade and Jess and they're both looking at Liz with pleading eyes. I can't tell who took what from whom. I still know its Jade.

"Okay I'll give you extra dessert tonight." I say and her hazel eyes brighten up. We're having peach cobbler. Peach cobbler is her favorite.

"Jess did." Liz says quickly. I look over at them both and Jess is smiling at Jade with the 'ha-ha' face and Jade is glaring at Liz before for she looks at me with the puppy dog eyes.

"Told you." Jess says wearing a face of triumph.

"Give me a break Tori the new ep to my favorite show is on." Jade says giving in knowing she's caught. These guys really need to grow up.

"Whatever. Guys go get ready for dinner." I say shooing Liz and Jess off. Jess gets off the couch and skips triumphantly to the back.

"Snitch." Jade says snatching Liz up making the little girl squeal in surprise laughing when Jade lays her across her lap on her back and starts to tickle attack her.

"No, mama No!" Liz cries out in laughter wiggling around trying to get away from Jade.

"Jade stop." I say and she lets go of Liz whose still laughing as she gets off of Jade's lap.

"Bet you won't tell anymore." Jade says jumping at Liz like she's about to grab and start tickling her again making Liz run in the back laughing. I shake my head has I go to the play pen looking at the seven month baby play with her toys on the other side of the play pen.

"Hey." I say and she looks up at me with a chew toy in her mouth. She smiles while it's in her mouth. "Come to mommy." I say smiling holding out my arms for her. The toy drops from her mouth and she crawls to me smiling flashing me two baby teeth right in the middle of her lower jaw. She gets in my reach stopping and holding up one arm waiting for me to pick her up. I plant a sweet kiss on her cheek as I bring her to me. I turn to Jade who's watching TV again. "Here get her cleaned up for me." I say sitting Jori in Jade's lap.

"Hey munchkin." Jade says standing Jori up on her lap and instantly she starts to bounce on Jade's lap laughing and smiling. She is a true miracle. She has grown so much and so fast. If feels like yesterday when I brought her home from the hospital. She was born on June 11 weighted a tiny six pounds. She eats like Jess. When I say that, I mean she eats a lot. The thing that surprised me was how she gained weight but didn't gain a lot. When I took her to the doctor for her check up they said everything was fine.

When she used to wake up in the middle of the night Jade and I couldn't take turns getting her because most of the time she woke up she would be hungry. When I started using the pump Jade would not let me get out of the bed when Jori woke up in the middle of the night. Oh and Liz is so helpful with Jori. She loves her little sister so much. Sometimes when Jori used to wake up in the middle of the night she would get up too and help Jade or I. No matter if it was changing diapers or singing her back to sleep she still helps.

I smile one last time at the beautiful view of my wife and kid headinginto the kitchen. Tonight Jade and I are having steak because that's what she wanted. I'm having veggies with my steak but Jade didn't want anything but she's getting some veggies anyway. The kids wanted burgers and fries. Jori is getting mashed potatoes. So Icooked all of that and it's okay. As long as they're happy I'm happy.

"Is the food ready?" Jade ask coming into the kitchen. I continued flipping the burgers.

"Just about." I say turning to the fries. I just got finished with the steaks. I feel her arms wrap around my waist and she kisses the side of my head. I finish the burgers and fries putting them on a plate. I sit the plate on the counter and turn around in Jade's arms wrapping my arms around her neck kissing her passionately. Love this woman so much. We've stayed strong for so long.

"Here is what I say; Once your gross you're always gross." We hear Jess say and Liz starts to laugh.

"Shut up and go sit down." Jade says shooing them away. They laugh as they leave the kitchen. Once they leave, Jade leans back to kiss me again. I can never get enough of her lips. I force my tongue in her mouth and she moans pulling me closer. I tangle my hands in her hair pulling and she moans again sucking on my bottom lip.

"O-okay J-Jade this has to stop." I say breathily smiling as Jade tries to lean back in but I push her away.

"You're lucky its dinner time because I would have-" Jade is cut off when Jori starts crying.

"Mama." Liz calls and Jade groans a little.

"Go get your daughter." I say and Jade kisses me again trying to deepen the kiss but I push her away.

"What's the matter with my baby?" Jade calls as she walks out the kitchen. I smile has I make the plates. I take Liz and Jess's plates first, then mine, Jade's, and Jori's little bowl. I go back into the kitchen one last time to get the drinks. Kids get water till they finish their food.

"Mommy do I still get dessert?" Liz asks making Jade give her a playfully dirty look.

"Yes you do." I say feeding Jori.

"Yeah me too?" Jess says with a mouth full making me scrunch up my face in disgust, Liz 'Eww' and Jade laugh slapping her a high five making me shake my head at her. Sometimes they both can be total boys.

"Yes, and please don't do that again." I say gesturing to her eating with her mouthful. She does take a bite out of her burger before opening her mouth again making Jade laugh again this time harder.

"So gross." Liz comments looking away from Jess.

"Jade that's not funny, and Jess knock it off or you won't get any dessert." I say and she stops laughing and close her mouth. "I thought so." I see that Jade is still laughing a little. I give her a stern look and she stops leaning over kissing my cheek. She's so whipped. I look at Jori and she's digging her hands into the mash potatoes and just putting it in her mouth making a huge mess. She is so cute I can't help but to laugh at the little messy baby. I reach over using her bib to wipe the mess from around her mouth making her fight me. She hates getting her mouth clean. I'm starting to think she likes a messy mouth.

"Mama can I have a dog?" Liz asks Jade, and then looks over at me. Liz wants a dog so bad. She's been asking for one for the longest and I keep saying no cause dogs are a lot of work and take a lot of responsibility. To be honest I'm surprised Jade said no to the dog. I know she wants one too. Then again I'm not she said she wants to wait till Jori is a little older till we get a dog. She doesn't want the dog to make a chew toy out of our baby because she wants a big dog not one of those ankle bitters. Liz doesn't care what type of dog we get she just wants one.

"We talked about this Liz." Jade says cutting her steak.

"I know but I really want one. I promise I will take good care of her all by myself." Liz says trying to plead her case.

"I believe you, but no." Jade says and Liz huffs loudly folding her arms frowning. Jade looks at her raising and eyebrow daring her to get out of line. Liz holds her look for a second before looking at her lap refusing to eat. She starts to mumble something under her breath and that's one of Jade's pet peeves. "What was that?" Jade ask sternly.

"I said you're giving me some lame excuse has to why I can't have a dog." Liz says loudly. Oh no. This is so bad. This isn't the first time Liz has done this. When she doesn't get her way she tends to get out of line. Jess knows what's about to happen because her eyes go wide and she gets a scared look on her face. Yeah, Jade scares us even when her anger isn't directed toward us. I look at Jade and she's pissed. I'm not jumping into this one. Like that time Jade start chewing at my ass off for undermining her with Jess not going down that road again.

"Liz you're NOT getting a dog. Why? Because I know me or mother will be the ones taking care of it. Come talk to me when you learn to keep your room clean." Jade say making a good point. Liz does have a hard time keeping her room clean.

"My room and a dog is different." Liz argues back.

" A dog is more work. Your room doesn't need to be washed, fed, it doesn't need to be trained not to poop, pee, bark, and chase the mail man. A dog does." Jade says sounding like she's getting frustrated.

"My room isn't alive so of course it can't do all of that." Liz says and I know she's just being smart and so does Jade. "You're acting like I won't be able to train it." Jade bangs her hand on the table making all of us jump. She closes her eyes and she breaths deeply. Jade has learned to control her anger. Not saying it was real bad before but she as keeps it in order. She opens her eyes and the look on her face could kill any living thing.

"Elizabeth I'm going to say this one final time so listen closely," When she says any of our whole names you know she's serious.I hate when she does it to me. And when she does we end up arguing and I hate that. "You are not getting a dog. You ask again you will never get anything else. Do you hear me?" Jade says slowly and Liz looks like she's about to cry and I hate that. Her hazel eyes really show when they are watery like they are now. She gets up from the table and runs out of the kitchen and up stairs. Everything is quiet till we hear her room door slam making Jori cry. I shush her and she stops to whimper a little.

"The food is really good Tori." Jess says awkwardlyafter a few minutes of silence taking another bite out of her burger chewing it slowly. I look over at Jade and she's back to eating like nothing happened. I look back at Jess and nod a thank you and she continues to eat. I look at Jori and she stops crying but she has a pout looking at where Liz was. She doesn't like to see her big sister cry and it's the cutest thing cause when Liz cries or is upsetshe would crawl to her and sit on her lap hugging her and make attempt to give her a kiss on the cheek but just ends up slobbering on her. Later on I'm a take her to Liz so she can give her 'kiss' and hug. We finish our food having a small talk Liz didn't come back down to finish her dinner I'm a get her to finish it later. I'm a keep her and Jade away from each other for now. I know she's hungry.

"Jess send Liz down here for me." I say has Jess gives me her plate.

"Okay." She says before leaving the kitchen. Jade comes in with Jori handing me her little bowl.

"It seems she got more of her food on her on clothes then in her mouth." Jade says making me laugh as I look at Jori who still has food all over her mouth and clothes. I lean over kissing her forehead and Jade's. Liz walks in and her and Jade have a little stare down. I look at Liz and I can tell she's been crying. I look at Jori and she has the pout again looking at Liz. I reach over wiping her mouth making her fuss a little before she get that pout back. I take her from Jade bending down leaning her over to Liz and Jori leans over grabbing Liz's face with her little hands 'kissing' her on the cheek. When she pulls away she has a big smile on her face and so does Liz.

I stand back up handing Jori back to Jade. I look at Liz who looks back at Jade and she frowns again. I look at Jade and she's frowning again. Jade turns to leave and she and Liz begin their little stare down again. Once Jade is out of the kitchen Liz rolls her eyes and huffs as she goes back to island sit down.

"You still hungry?" I asked looking over my shoulder at her and she nods. I smile taking her food out of the microwave. I already heated it up a little bit. I give it to her and she digs in right away.

"So no dessert?" She asks and I look over my shoulder at her giving her the 'What do you think?' look and she nods eating again. I finish loading the dish washer before standing in front of her across the island.

"You know why your mama keeps saying no right?" I ask.

"Yeah cause she's a," I give her the 'Don't even finish that' look before I start to talk.

"She's saying no because you really do need to learn how to keep your room clean," I say and she tries to talk but I hold my hand up shutting her up. "And because of Jori." I say and she looks confused.

"What does she have to do with anything?" She asks biting into her burger.

"She's too little." I say and she gives me the 'So?' look.

"Get a little dog." She says and I shake my head.

"No, she's too little period. Me and your mother don't want her around any type of animal yet. I know you don't want a dog to make a chew toy out of your sister do you?" I ask and her eyes go wide shaking her head making her head 'no'. "Okay then so just be patient. Wait till your little sister gets a little bit older then we might get a dog okay?" I say and she nods finishing off her food. "Good now you need to go apologize to your mama for being disrespectful." I say and she groans. She hates saying sorry. I told her you wouldn't have to say sorry if you didn't do anything to say sorry for.

"Okay." She says and I smile leaning over kissing her forehead. "Soooo dessert?" She suggests and I shake my head. "Ahh man." She groans getting off the island and leaving out. I smile has she leaves grabbing her plate to wash it before heading upstairs going to Jess's room when she stays here. I knock on the door seeing at how teens 'need their privacy'. That's funny because I use to tell my mom that same thing.

"Come in." I hear her say on the other side of the door. I open the door peeking my head inside seeing her putting stuff away. Her room is yellow like the one she had at home. She still likes yellow just to make Jade mad. Again some things never change. It's really girly but tom boyish at the same time. She has stuffed animals but she has race cars. She likes racecars cause they're fast and some of the drivers are hot and I can't lie they are. Don't tell Jade I said that.

"All ready for bed?" I ask and she nods.

"Just about. And you know I'm not five anymore?" She asks making me laugh.

"Yeah, I know and I don't care. I'm going to check on you and tuck you in even after you have kids, so ha." I say and she laughs rolling her eyes has she climbs into bed. I walk over sitting on the bed with her. "Remember that time me and you pulled that prank on Jade when she was sleep and she wouldn't wake up so we threw water on her?" I say and she laughs and nods.

"Oh my god, she tried to murder us. We got the silent treatment for like two weeks." Yeah Jade was so dangerous. When she woke up she tried to kill us. She told us she would get us and boy did she. For those two weeks we got the silent treatment and pranked. Left and right Jess and I were getting water thrown at us whether we were sleep; or watching TV water; or just hanging outtalking to each other.

Jess and I got so used to it; we just started wearing our bathing suits. The second week I would always wake up in the pool and Jess would just get a lot of water thrown on her. Jade didn't want to throw her in the pool cause she was so little but on the last day of the second week Jess and I were assaulted with water all day. Then Jade finally throw us both in the pool Jess in the low end. Well after all that water Jess and I got sick and Jade had to take care of us.

"Well it was good for us cause she had to take care of us for two weeks." I say and Jess nods. She's grown up so much. Her hair has gotten longer and she looks even more like Jade. She's a beautiful thirteen year old. I lean over kissing her forehead again. "Goodnight sweetie love you."

"Goodnight Tori love you too." She says giving me a kiss on the cheek. She always gives me a kisses goodnight. Love that. I smile getting off the bed turning off the light leaving the door cracked. I walk down the hall going to Liz's room that's very colorful. She hates dull colors I don't think anything in her room is colorless but that's okay. Right now her room is a colorful mess. Not too messy but the thing that irks me is that she has clothes everywhere.

"Hey." I say walking inside seeing her reading this book she's been reading for the longest. It's a pretty thick book but I'm surprised she's not done, she loves to read and I'm glad she does.

"Hey." She says not looking up from her book.

"You know it's time for bed right?" I ask sitting at the end of her bed. She nods still not looking up.

"Mommy tomorrow is Sunday why can't we stay up late?" She ask finally looking up from her book.

"Because you have chores, I have to get you signed up for that reading thing you've been begging me to get you into, then we have to go shopping, and you have karate class." I say and she groans rolling her eyes throwing herself back on the bed.

"No mommy, I don't feel like going to karate." She whines making me laugh.

"You begged for this. You said you wanted to be like your Auntie Trina. Plus tomorrow is Sunday and you know that's just your free day. If you go I will take out anywhere you wanna go."She sit up happily smiling. Her eye really bright up when she's happy. Love that.

It may be hard to believe but Liz looks up to Trina. She always wanted to learn to fight like her when I told her about the time we faked that mugged on principle Helen and Trina beat Robbie up.

"For real?" She happily with a big smile on her face. She has such a beautiful smile. I loved it when she didn't have any teeth it was the cutest thing.

"Yes." I say and she squeals quickly wrapping her arms around my neck. "Did you apologize to your mama?" I ask and she nods. "Good so you sleep on where you wanna go tomorrow."I say pulling her covers back letting her get under it before tucking her in. "Let me know what you get in the morning. Love you, goodnight." I say leaning over kissing her forehead.

"Love you too goodnight mommy." She says kissing my cheek. I smile standing up pushing some of her clothes out of the way with my feet has I go to the door. Yea she really needs to clean this room. I leave the room, turning off the light and cracking the door. The last one I need to check on is my little Jori. I get to her room and a huge smile breaks onto my face. Jade is in the rocking chair reading to herself because Jori fell asleep on her. Reminds me of Liz. She always used to fall asleep on Jade and I.

I lean against the door frame looking at Jade and our baby. Before Sikowitz made us live together and made us take care of a real baby you couldn't tell me years later that Jade and I would get married, adopt a beautiful little girl, and have one of our own. Jade and I bumped heads too much to even consider that. Looking at the view now is so surreal.

I walk the rest of the way in the room and Jade looks up at me smiling. I smile back pointing to the sleeping baby. Jade laughs quietly putting the book down and picking the baby up cradling her in her arms. She stands up slowly and I walk over kissing the baby's forehead and she frowns a little. Jade kisses her on the forehead and her frown deepens and it's the cutest thing. She always frowns when she gets kissed or touched while she's sleep. When she's awake and she frowns I love it because the Jade side in her comes out. Jade walks over to her crib laying her down pulling the little blanket half way over her. She turns on the baby monitor turning on the night light before we both wish her a goodnight and I love you, flicking the light off, cracking the door, and going to our own bedroom.

"Don't you just love children?" Jade says letting sarcasm drip off her words as she starts to undress getting ready for bed.

"I do and she apologized Jade so don't do that." I say and she mocks me using that dumb voice. She still does that when she knows I'm right. I just roll my eyes has I start to get ready for bed.

"Yeah I know Tor I just hate when she gets like that. I don't like to get all 'mean mom' on her but she brought it out of me." Jade says changing into the pajama pants.

Like Jade said she doesn't like to get all 'mean mom' on Liz. I've told her it's not being mean,it's being a mother. She would just mock me with that dumb voice and still say she was being a 'mean mom'. I stop trying to correct her because she knew I was right.

Her being 'mean' to Liz makes Jade upset cause, I'm sure you already know Jade is more of the 'fun parent' I guess. Jade gets the kids anything they want. Not anything but anything. I do too but not really. When it comes to the kids she likes to play with them and take them out all the good stuff. I do too. I like to take them out and stuff, have fun but I like to work first then play. That saying 'Work hard Play hard.' That's me. According to Jade she likes to work and play then play even harder. When we clean up around the house Jade turns on music and she finds a way to make a game out of cleaning fine with me as long as it gets the house is clean.

"I know honey but she understands now so you don't have to worry about her pushing it and you getting all 'mean mom' on her again." I say as I put on a big shirt with nothing else but my underwear. Use to wear these all the time when I was pregnant with Jori. Did like wearing pants to bed made me feel restrained and my hormones were all wonky so in the middle of the night I would wake up feeling like I was about to go crazy if Jade wasn't inside me right away. That was fun.

I look over at her and she's glaring at me. I smile at her going over to her kissing her softly. She deepens the kiss pulling me against her pushing her tongue in my mouth. Our tongues start to caress each other slowly making me moan. She leads me back to the bed I feel the back of my legs hit the bed. Jade gently pushes me back so that I'm sitting not breaking the kiss. She pushes my shoulders letting me know to scoot back and I do. Once where in the middle of the bed Jade lays me down still kissing me passionately. I moan into the kiss has she bites my bottom lip sucking on it. I tangle my hands in her black now much longer hair. I feel her hand go under my shirt and I know where this is headed and it has to stop. I push against her shoulder making her groan.

"What?" She groans looking down at me in confusion and annoyance. She is so cute when she's like this.

"We can't." I say and she rolls her eyes groaning again.

"Why?" She ask plopping down on top of me burying her face in the bed below me knocking the air out of me. She always does that when I reject sex.

"Ugh, Jade I hate when you do that and we can't cause Jori and Liz have a checkup and remember we're throwing BJ's birthday party here so we have to shop for that and get the house ready." BJ is Beck's son. I think we all know what the BJ stands for. He is turning three. Beck and Alyssa had their kid before Jade and I so yea. Beck and Alyssa got married a little bit after Jade and I did. BJ is the cutes thing. His a mini and I are known for throwing some pretty good parties so Beck asked us to throw one of his kid and I said yes Jade didn't want to. I don't know why and I didn't ask because I'm afraid of the answer. Every now and then I think Jade is still mad at Beck for breaking up with her. I don't like to think about it so let's leave it alone.

"I told you I didn't want to do that party." Jade says into the bed but it's muffled. See what I mean?

"Why?" I ask and Jade huffs.

"Because I don't want to." Jade says and I roll my eyes.

"That's not a reason."

"It's good enough for me." I roll my eyes again in annoyance.

"Do you have something against Beck and Alyssa?" I ask knowing she does I just want to see what she say.

"Let it go Tori." She says rolling off me going to her side of the bed turn her back to me. God I hate that. Every time we fight or she doesn't want to talk about it she turns her back to me and that makes me feel like she's pushing me away. She knows I don't like when she does that. That's not a part of communication and a marriage needs that, if it's going to work.

"Jade." I call her name and she doesn't respond. "Jade." I call her name a little louder and she still doesn't respond."We need to talk about this." I say and she flips over looking at me sitting up and she looks pissed.

"Look Victoria," That saying my whole name shit again. The way she said it sends a shiver down my spine. "There is nothing to talk about. I don't want to throw the party. You can throw it just don't expect me to be here while it's going on." She says angrily before she turns her back on me again. I don't know what to do now. I can't make her come but that not the part that upset me the part that did is the way she talked to me. Like I'm Liz or Jess I'm her wife.

I just sigh not finding any use of fighting with her. I get off the bed turning the light off closing the door. I leave the room. I can't be in the same room with her right now. Usually I would make Jade talk so we won't go to bed mad at each other or one of us leaves to sleep in the guest room or couch but not this time. No use. I know she isn't going to talk. Especially since it's about Beck and Alyssa.

The way she talked to me made me feel…Small. Jade has never made me feel like that. She as always made me feel like a way she talked to me fucked my emotions up. I want to cry, yell at her, and hit her for making me feel like her daughter or even Jess. I'm her wife, Damn it!

I sigh again loudly as I go down the stairs to the living room. I go to the hall closet grabbing a blanket and a pillow going to the couch laying down. Making an attempt to go to sleep but failing. I need somebody to talk to. I wish Jori was up she would listen to me even if she didn't understand what I was saying or talking about. Can't call any friends they're all sleep at this time. Maybe we should get a dog. I can at least talk to it late at night when something like this happens. Maybe I should go make friends with the liquor cabinet. The liquor will most definitely listen and talk back. No I can't do that I have kids and I have to get up in the morning and I know Liz is going to be a diva about something then we are going to fight causing me to get into a fight with Jade over fighting with Liz and getting drunk really don't have time for it.

Review Please.


	2. I'm Not Throwing Shit!

Real House

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Thank you all for the reviews and favs all that good stuff. Just got back from Iwoa and I'm going to sleep once I update. Hopefully when I wake up I will have some more awesome reviews from my wonderful readers. Yea so what I'm trying to butter you guys up but your still awesome for sticking with me from the get go.

Enjoy!

Jade POV

I can't believe she really left. She would usually make me talk. It's not like was going to talk about it anyway but her not even trying makes me feel like she's giving up on me.

_Jade don't be so damn selfish. You pretty much just told her to fuck off when you turned your back on her twice, you dick._

Shut up nobody asked you.

_I'm right and you know it._

Okay, so what if you are. I didn't mean to push her I just don't want to throw the stupid party.

_You know that it's not the real reason why. Hell, it isn't even a never even liked Alyssa, never have, never will._

I hate you.

_I am you. _

Well then I hate me.

_Then what are you gonna do about it Jade? Huh? _

Okay, I'm crazy it's official.

_You've been crazy. _

Shut up. Seriously I didn't mean to push her away. I hate sleeping alone. I know it's hard to believe but I like to cuddle. No I like to hold my wife and last night, I had nothing to hold but a damn pillow that smelt like her.

_You own fault._

Didn't I tell you to shut up?

_Whatever. Don't blame me because you know that Tori is starting to notice._

Notice what? There is nothing to notice.

_Oh yes there is, and you know it._

I don't have time for this, Jori just woke up because she starts to babble and coo and I have to get Jess and Liz up.

_Okay but I'll still be here when you're done._

My God I have lost my mind.

Can you believe how Liz was acting last night? I want to get her a dog but with the way she was acting she won't get shit. I love Liz to death but sometimes she's a true diva like Trina. I can't stand her but I try get along with her because Tori asked me too.

"Mama." Jori calls. It's the cutest thing. Mama is the only thing she knows how to say when it comes to calling Tori or I. She knows Tori is mommy and I'm mama. She tries to say mommy sometimes but that's just when Tori or I trying to teach her to say it. She just called again and she's starting to babble. Sometimes I think she is trying to tell us to hurry up and other times when we won't let her put things in her mouth she would start babbling at us. That is telling me when she gets old she is going to talk back. I can't wait for that. Note the sarcasm.

"I'm coming baby." I say has climb out of bed opening the door and going to Jori's room that's right across from Tori's and I. We wanted to keep her close. Mostly because when she was new born we didn't want to have to walk all the way down the hall to get her.

I walk into the room and she's standing up holding onto the crib bouncing has she babbles more. She looks at me as I walk in and she starts to bounce even more flashing me a two teeth smile. How can you smile in the morning? I got me a morning person on my hands, or morning baby.

"Hey baby." I say coming to her crib. She starts babbling even more. I make a weird face at her and she starts to laugh. I pick her up out the crib giving her a big fat kiss. She laughs again grabbing my face with her little hands and just putting her mouth on my cheek. I can feel all her slobber on me but I don't mind because she's a baby. My baby. "Let's get you changed." I say laying her on the changing table. She grabs her feet and tries to put them in her mouth. I remember when Jess was little she used to always try to eat her feet. That was the cutest thing. Ugh Tori made me a softie. Because I never use to say things were cute willingly like that. I still love Tori anyway.

I finish changing Jori picking her up heading down the hall to get the others up. I wonder if Tori slept in the guest room. I stop by the guestroom before I go to Liz's room and open the door slowly and see that the bed hadn't been touched. Okay she slept on the couch. She hates sleeping on the couch. Me too, I hate that damn couch. I remember I put my foot in my mouth one time and Tori got so pissed she made me sleep on the couch for almost three weeks. I couldn't sleep in any of the guestrooms because she locked the doors. Most of the time I would sleep on the floor because it was more comfortable then that damn couch. I wonder how Tori slept?

Tori POV

Ugh I hate this couch. My back hurts and I didn't even sit up yet. No wonder Jade hated sleeping on this thing when I made her sleep on the couch that one time. I'm so getting a new couch. I've wanted to redecorate the living room anyway.

_Come on Tori get up._

I'm trying but this couch sucks.I sit up slowly groaning. I reach up stretching. Some of my bones crack and it felt so good. I grab the covers standing up folding them, grab the pillow, and put everything back in the closet before I fix the couch up. Now that's taken care of, now let's get these kids up. I walk up the stairs going to Jess's room.

"Jess time to get up." I say knocking on the door. I hear her groan from the other side of the door an 'Okay.' I know she isn't about to get up right away but I won't be long before she does. I head to Liz's room and I almost bump into Jade and Jori, who gets a big smile on her face as she sees me. I don't even bother to look at Jade. I take Jori and head downstairs.

"Really?"Jade ask following me. I have a feeling we will end up fighting again and I am going to avoid that at all cost. Not in front of Jori. I don't answer her has I put Jori in her high chair grabbing the little box of cheerios and putting them on high chair tray. She starts to eat them right away. "Tori come on talk to me." Jade begs.

"I will talk to you when you talk to me." I say nonchalantly as I start to make breakfast.

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do?" I whip around looking at her angrily. She knows I hate when she curses around the kids. I look at Jori who isn't even paying attention to us just sitting happily eating her cheerios. I look back at Jade and she has the 'my bad' look on her face.

"You don't want to talk about what I wanna talk about." I say turning back to breakfast.

"Because there is nothing to talk about." She says and my anger builds up more.

"There is something to talk about. There's a reason why you don't wanna throw that party. You're just not telling me." I say turning and pointing a finger at her.

"Nothing to tell." Fuck she is stubborn. I groan loudly in frustration. There is something she's not telling me. I can feel it and its pissing me off that she won't tell me.

"Whatever." I say dropping it for now, knowing that if we keep going there's going to be fight in front of Jori and I don't want that.

"Tori." She calls my name softly and I feel her come behind me wrapping her arms around me kissing the side of my head. "Tori I'm sorry okay. But really there is nothing to talk about or tell." LIE!

"Jade you don't have to lie to me." I stop cooking turning the stove off turning in her arms. "I'm your wife. Not Liz or Jess. I'm Victoria West the wife of Jade West. My vows said;**I Victoria Vega, take you Jade West to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. **And you said the same." I recite my vows looking into the blue eyes I love more and more each day just like the vows said. The eyes of my wife Jade Badass West. I reach up cupping her cheek.

"Nowhere in those vows had that we said to each other said 'I will lie to you because I don't wanna tell you the real reason I don't want to do things?' I will trust and respect you but I can't do that when you're lying to me. I'm not going to force you to tell me the real reason why but eventuallyyou're going to have to tell me." I say and she nods her head.

"I know and I am sorry. I didn't mean to push you but it really isn't important as to why I don't wanna throw the party. We said we're going to do it so that's that." I can tell she's really sorry and I can tell she still doesn't want to throw the party. She's just saying that to get back in the goods with me. I run my hand up pushing it through her hair stopping at the back of her head pulling her lips to mine and kissed her softly and passionately. Her arms that are wrapped around me holds me tighter. I pull away in the need the air. I look into her eyes.

"Don't make me feel low like that again." I say and her blue eyes softenseyes soften more letting me know that she's sorry.

"Never again." she says leaning back in kissing me with even more passion than before.

"Aww guys come on it's too early." Don't you guys just love Jess.

LINE BREAK

Jade POV

Yes! So glad she isn't mad at me anymore. But I am mad at myself for making her feel low. I didn't know I made her feel like that.

_Well you did._

Oh my Goodness, you're back again go away.

_I'm apart of you so I can't go away._

Damn voice. I really didn't mean to make her feel like that. So going to do everything in my power to avoid that again.

"So you and Tori had a fight?" Jess ask as we straighten up the house. Tori just left with Liz and Jori, leaving Jess and I to clean the house. Well the little bit that need to be cleaned.

"Fight?" I question playing dumb.

"Neither one of you ever sleeps on the couch or in the guest room if you didn't have a fight." Jess says making a point. Jess has witnessed so many fights between Tori and I and I'm not proud of it. Some of our fights led to us both crying or just one of us. One of our fights got so bad Tori kicked me out the house. I had to stay at a hotel. The fight was so stupid I couldn't even remember. I just know Tori was pregnant with Jori at the time and you know prego women's emotions are all jacked upso we got into a huge fight and she started crying kicked me out and Liz was crying for me not to go.

I hate seeing my baby girl cry. She was begging me not to go and I know Tori didn't want me to go but it was best for the both of to just chill for the night. I came back the next day and Tori and I worked it out.

"Yeah something like that." I say wiping down the TV.

"It's weird because when you two fight it's usually you who sleeps on the couch." She says laughing a little and I glare at her has she wipes down the coffee table. "Hey I'm just saying you're more like the daddy." She says laughing a little more. And I have to agree with her I am more like the daddy.

"Whatever Jess, and how did you know we got into it?" I ask confused I know we weren't loud and Jess room isn't even that close to our room. Oh, and we have sound proof walls. I think you know why. _(Wink wink)_

"Well in the middle of the night I wanted some water so I was going to the kitchen and I saw Tori on the couch." That explains it. "So what was the fight about?" She asks plopping down on the couch. I look over at her raising an eyebrow.

"I really don't think it's any of your business kid."_Apparently it isn't any of Tori's either._ I let out an inner groan at the voice. Stupid voice talks too much.

"Don't say I didn't try to help." Jess says making me laugh. I love her so much she is always trying to help when me and Tori have a fight but she can't really help she's only 13 and knows nothing about a relationship and marriage.

"I'll keep you in mind next time." I say smirking as I sit next to her.

We sit and talk for a little bit till I get a call from Tori.

"Hey, what's up baby?" I ask into the phone.

"Liz please stop. Oh, yeah sorry baby something came up." Tori says on the other end of the phone making me frown in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ask wonder what the hell is she talking about.

"My agent called me talking about they need me to go to New York and they need me down there because they want me to do a commercial for a new perfume" I'm still sitting here wondering what the hell that has to do with anything.

"And?"

"They want me to fly out today and I will be gone for a week." Again still confused.

_Ugh you're so dumb. The week Tori is gone is BJ's birthday party._

"Tori no." I whine into the phone. It's bad enough I don't wanna throw it. Now I have to throw it alone.

"I know baby I'm sorry but they really want me. I was their first choice. That's really big. A lot of money can come in if I do this." She explains and I'm sitting here pouting and Jess is laughing at me. I push her shoulder mouthing the words 'Shut up.'

"We already have a lot of money." I protest. We do have a lot of money so she doesn't need to go out and do some dumb commercial leaving me to throw that dumb party. I know I keep saying dumb but at the moment everything is dumb.

"Jade don't do that. You know great jobs like this don't just fall on our laps every day. It's an endorsement deal with these people." She explains. I groan rolling my eyes and Jess laughs harder. I swing at her but she runs still laughing.

"Oh Come on!" I whine trying to protest again.

"Jade you know this not about the money you don't want me to go because I will be gone during the party, but baby please do this for me. Pretty please Jadey." Aww damn she had to use the 'please for me card' and my nickname that I only let her call me all at once.

"Fine." I say with a huff. I hear her squeal over the phone and I smile hearing that. I love making my wife happy.

"Thank you so much baby. Tonight and when I get back I have something special for you." Her voice gets a sexy low and my panties (Damn it I hate that word) get instantly wet. I guess Jess sees the look on my face making her roll on the floor laughing. "I Love you Jadey."

"I Love you Tori." I say back before we hang up. I sigh loudly throwing my head back on the couch closing my eyes. I don't know how I'm going to get through this party.

Review please. Why do think Jade doesn't wanna throw the party?


	3. Some Where Only We Know

Real House

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Finally I finished. Again sorry for taking forever to update. Thanks for the reviews and favs. You guys make me happy. Also the next chap is in progress.

Enjoy!

Tori POV

"Liz take this bag," I say handing her one of the grocery bags, "Then go open the door and tell Jess to come and help take these groceries in." I tell her giving her the house keys as I unhook Jori from her car seat, taking her out.

"Hey Tori." I hear Jess greet me.

"Hey Jess, did you and Jade finish cleaning?" I ask as she takes some bags and we start to carry them to the house while I carry Jori in my other arm.

"Yeah, we finished." She says as we make it inside. Jade comes to me taking Jori and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, how was your day?" she asked following me into the kitchen. Jess walks back out with Liz to get the rest of the bags has I start to put the food away.

"Long. Your kids are a handful." I say gesturing to Jori and Liz has she comes back into the kitchen. Smiling sheepishly has she walks back out with her head down. Jade laughs kissing Jori's forehead.

"Come on Tori I'm sure it wasn't that bad?" Jade says shrugging her shoulders like its nothing and I scoff.

"Yeah right, Jade you weren't with them the whole day. Liz kept touching everything on the shelves, trying to sneak off when she thinks I'm not looking, putting unnecessary things in the shopping cart that she thinks she "needs," she would mess with Jori to make her cry, and then when Jori would cry, she has a tendency to mess with **everything**." I take a deep breath before I continue my rant. "She would grab everything I would sit next to her trying to open it. If I replaced whatever she had with one of her toys she would start babbling at me then pouts forcing out tears." I explain finally breathing when I finish. I sigh loudly. I didn't even notice through my rant that I put everything away besides the decorations for Bj's birthday party.

"Damn," Jade starts to laugh. Since she thinks this is so funny she can go shopping next time with them. She wont be laughing when they do it to her. "Jori pulled out the 'Vega' pout on you. Did you give in?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Jade I invented the 'Vega' pout so I can resist it. You're the one that always gives in." I say remembering every time Jori or I would use the 'Vega' pout on her. She always gives in, but the down side to using the 'Vega' pout on her for me is she thinks it's sexy and jumps me. So I only use the pout when I absolutely need to.

"I can't help it. How can you resist this face?" Jade asks turning Jori around to face me. Jade whispers something in Jori's ear and I guess she understands because she starts to pout. I can't help but smile at how cute she looks.

"I can resist that face because it looks like mine." I say cockily looking at the pouting baby. Man those scientists are amazing. Blank sperm cells, putting our DNA into it and they make this little bundle of Joy we call our baby.

"Your mommy sucks." Jade says giving up knowing I'm right. She starts to tickle Jori making her laugh.

"Whatever," I say bending down putting the party stuff on the counter. "Now the party." I say just letting it hang in the air and she groans rolling her eyes. What the hell is the deal with her and doing this party. All last night and all day today I tried to figure out what her problem is but I always come up with nothing or my worst reason. I rather not talk about it. I want to cry every time I think about it. I'm scared if I ask Jade if that's the reason I might be right and I'll be broken hearted. Something I don't want to become.

"Jess come get Jori." Jade calls to Jess. Jade kisses Jori's forehead before handing the baby to her little sister and has them both leave the room.

"You have everything you need in these bags." I say gesturing to the many bags on the island. She groans again. I look up at her and her head is buried in her hands.

"Stupid Party." She grumbles against her hands. I roll my eyes. This is ridiculous.

"Jade," I call her name and she looks up at me. We look at each other for a what felt like forever. I'm trying to read her but I cant. That's the thing I hate about Jade she's fucking impossible to read. Her face is blank and her eyes are just a pretty unreadable blue that I love and hate so much.

"Please stop trying to read me." She says and I get even more frustrated.

"What am I suppose to do? You wont tell me why you don't want to do the party. So I don't have any other choice but to unless you want me to start assuming stuff. Huh is that what you want?" I ask raising an eyebrow and she sighs before walking around the island grabbing me by my waist pulling me against her looking me right in the eyes.

"I don't want to do the party, but I'm doing it anyway because you asked me too. I love you and I'll do anything for you even if it means doing something I don't want do." I keep searching her eyes looking for something I don't know what but I'm looking. I see honesty but the reason she doesn't want to do it is still there. And the reason I think she doesn't want to do it comes back and I start to get a achy feeling in my chest. "Hey," Jade snaps me out of my thoughts her face showing full concern. "You okay?" She asks her voice matching the way she looks.

"Yeah." I nod trying to push those thoughts back. Wishing they would just go away.

"You sure? Because you looked like you were in some kind of pain." Jade says rubbing my sides pulling me closer, holding me tighter, pushing her lips to my forehead, and just leaving them there. I close my eyes taking a deep breath before I finally relax against her wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm sure." I mummer not really sure if I am. I just squeeze my eyes closed tighter enjoying being in the arms of my wife.

LINE BREAK

Jade POV

"So when are you coming back mommy?" Liz ask Tori from the foot of our bed has she looks through the clothes Tori is packing. Liz loves fashion. You know how they say 'Passion For Fashion?" Well that's my Lizzie Bear. Shut up I know it's a funny nickname but I like it and it fits her cause she loves bears. So HA!

"A few days, a week maybe. And why aren't you in bed? You have school tomorrow." Tori says turning around raising an eyebrow at the little girl who's still so engrossed in Tori's clothes to even pay attention to her. "Liz." Tori calls her name sternly making the little girl's head snap up at her frozen has she still holds onto one of Tori's shirts. "Bed." She points to the door and Liz groans and drops the shirt back onto the bed. She gets up and walks towards Tori. She wraps her arms around Tori's waist hugging her. Tori returns the hug smiling. "Love you."

"Love you to mommy. Goodnight. I'm a miss you." Liz says quietly looking up at Tori giving her a small smile. Tori smiles crouching down her level.

"Goodnight, sweetie I'm a miss you too. I will try to get back as soon has possible." Tori gives Liz a warm smile before pulling her into a loving hug pulling away kissing her forehead. Liz smiles back kissing Tori on the cheek before she comes to me climbing back on the bed and sitting on my lap. Tori starts back packing again.

"You know your getting too big to be sitting on my lap right?" I ask jokingly pulling the little girl so that her head is laid on my shoulder. She nods smiling cuddling into me.

"Mama can you sing to me?" Liz asks looking up at me her hazel eyes full of hope.

"Yeah, what do you want me to sing?" I ask running my hands through her black hair. I'm a have to get her haircut it's getting so long.

"Doesn't matter." She replies back. I start to sing 'Rock a bye baby' and she laughs along with Tori. "Mama." She whines giggling.

"Okay, okay for real this time."

"Wait, can you and mommy do it together?" She ask and we both look over at Tori who apparently heard what she said and starts to smile making her way to us. She climbs on the bed sitting next to me has we lean against the headboard. Tori never turns down singing to our kids. She loves doing it. And Liz and Jori love it too.

"Anything in mind?" I ask and she nods.

"What about that one song you did with that guy? Huh 'Somewhere only we know." I look at her confused for a second as to why she picked that song but it kind of fits how things are going on between us right now. I know Liz won't understand what the song it about but any slow song will put this girl to sleep if you sing it the right way.

"Okay want to start?" She asks and I nod. I start to sing softly but loudly enough for her and Liz to hear me.

I walked across an empty land

_**I know the pathway like the back of my hand.**_

_**I felt the earth beneath my feet, sat by the river and it made me complete.**_

Tori comes in at this part and we both sing together softly.

One simple thing, where have you gone?

_**I'm getting old and I need something to relay on.**_

_**So tell me when, your going to let me in.**_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.**_

She starts to sing the next part by herself.

_**I come across a falling tree; I felt the branches of it looking at me.**_

_**Is this the place we used to love?**_

_**Is this the place I've been dreaming of?**_

BothOne simple thing, where have you gone?

_**I'm getting old and I need something to relay on.**_

_**So tell me when, your going to let me in.**_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.**_

We pick our voices up a little not getting to loud.

_**And if you have a minute, why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know?**_

_**This could be the end of everything,**_

_**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?**_

_**Somewhere only we know, Somewhere only we know.**_

We drop our voices down on the last part. Before I start to sing again.

One simple thing, where have you gone?

_**I'm getting old and I need something to relay on.**_

She looks at me her brown eyes that are getting filled with tears look into mine breaking my heart as I listen to her sing the words letting me know she really feels this way. That she's really asking this question.

So tell me when, your going to let me in?

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.**_

We start to sing together again not taking our eyes off each other picking our voices up again still not getting to loud.

_**And if you have a minute, why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know?**_

_**This could be the end of everything,**_

_**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?**_

_**Somewhere only we know, Somewhere only we know.**_

Our voices get low again has the song finishes. Tears are falling out of my wife's eyes making my heartache at the sight. I hate seeing Tori and my kid's cry. I reach over cupping her cheek wiping away the falling tears with my thumb. I lean over managing to keep Liz in place has I lean over placing a soft passionate kiss on Tori's lips. She responds back right away cupping my cheek. We pull apart resting our foreheads against each other with our eyes close.

"I'll be back." I say quietly pecking her lips before I pull away slowly sliding off the bed not to wake the sleeping girl. I shift Liz slowly in my lap so that her chest is on mine. She instantly wraps her arms around my neck and her legs tighten around my waist. I slowly stand up holding her has I head out the room towards hers.

I make it to her room going to her bed holding her with one arm. Damn this kid has a nice grip on me. Pulling the covers back I go to lay her down but she holds me tighter.

"Come Liz baby let go." I whisper quietly in her ear. I sit down on her bed trying to loosen her grip on me making her whimper but she lets go anyway. I lay her down pulling the covers over her. I lean down placing a sweet kiss on her forehead pushing her hair our of her eyes before I get up turning the light off and leaving the door cracked.

I go back towards my room going to Jori's first to check in on her. I peek inside seeing that she's okay before I go back to my own room closing the door. I lean against the closed door seeing Tori finishing putting her clothes in the suitcase before closing. She comes over to where I am, and sits it next to my legs before she looks at me. I give her a small smile before I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her against me.

"Jade-" I shake my head kissing her.

"I love you Tori." I quickly push my lips against her not giving her a chance to respond. In this kiss I let her know how much love her and that I didn't mean to push her away. I poke her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gives it to me. Our tongues start to caress each other moaning. I reach over turning off the light before I start lead her back towards the bed. We pull apart for air and I just go to her neck kissing it softly has she tangles her hands in my hair moaning. Once we reach the bed I gently push her back. She sits down before scooting back and I climb on top of her pushing our lips back together resting on my forearms.

She wraps her arms around me pulling me all the way down on top of her. I moan against her before I push away pulling her with me. I grab the hem of her shirt and pull it off and toss it away. She does the same to me, before she pulls me back on top of her connecting our lips. I start to kiss down her jaw line going to her neck sucking and kissing softly. She whimpers my name when I bite her gently. I smile before continuing down her body going to breast kissing the top of them before I keep going down placing little love bites on her stomach has I get to her pajama pants. I start to suck on her hips has I pull her pants and underwear down. She lifts up letting me pull them all the way off. As I pull them off I slide off the bed dropping them on the floor has I take off my pajama shorts and underwear.

I climb back on the bed pulling her legs apart kissing up her legs before I kiss her lower lips making her shiver and moan pleasure. I smile before I kiss up the rest of the way up making it to her lips kissing her passionately. I slip a hand between our bodies parting her lower lips before I do the same to mine pushing our clit together making us both cry out in pleasure. I lean my forehead against hers has we adjust to the new feeling. I know we've done this plenty of times but it always feel like the first time. She holds me tighter has I finally start to rock against her.

"Ohh Jade." She cries out my name softly and I smile at the sound. I lean down and kiss her softly. She wraps her arms around my waist pulling us closer putting more pressure on both of our clits. She starts to rock with me has we look at each other in the somewhat dark room. Thanks to the light coming in through the blinds. We look into each other's eyes expressing the strong the love that we share. No words need to be said.

The only noise being heard is our heavy breathing, small cries of pleasure, and the slight creaking of the bed has we rock against each other. I lean down burying my face in her neck kissing her softly.

"I love you so much Tori." I whisper in her ear kissing her on the spot under her ear. Her spot. The one that drives her crazy.

"Jade, Jade I love you too." She holds me tighter grinding harder against me. Making me go just as hard against her. Her nails dig in my back has I start to suck on her spot feeling myself close. I can tell she's close too because her legs just tighten around me and she starts to chant my name over and over again in my ear telling me how much she loves me and I tell her the same. Right before we cum she crashes our lips together in a heated passionate kiss screaming each other's names against each other. We both slow down helping each other ride it out while we continue to kiss.

We pull apart and I roll off her slowly lay on my side pull Tori so that we are facing each other our legs tangled together as we kiss slowly. We say 'I love you' to each other in between kisses till they become little mumbles. We keep saying it till we fall asleep in each other's arms.

Review please


	4. Home Sweet Home

Real House

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Sorry i took so long to update the next chap will be up sooner then you think.

Enjoy!

Jade POV Two days after Tori leaves for work

"YEAH!" I cheer loudly standing up off the couch looking at the TV intensely has I watch 'The Best Hockey Fights.' Hockey is the best sport ever I'm telling you. Why? Because watching a bunch of dudes kick each other's ass for a little black thing is the best thing ever.

"Hell Yeah!" I cheer loudly again as one hockey player just punches the hell out the other one. I'm taken out of the game when I hear Jori start to whine though the baby monitor. "Aww Man", I whine loudly. "Here I come baby!" I call to her grabbing the remote pausing the TV. Thank you Comcast. I must have woken her up with my loud cheering. She was taking a nap. I look at the clock on the wall and see it's 1:20 okay well its about the time she wakes up from her nap so it's only partly my fault she's awake.

I toss the remote onto the couch as I leave the room and head up the stairs to Jori's room. When I get there, I see her standing up in her crib frowning at me.

"Aww munchkin I'm sorry. Mama didn't mean to wake you." I coo going to the crib picking her up. She pouts and I laugh a little kissing her forehead. Man she looks so much like Tori. "Come on lets go get you a snack." I say to her has we head into the kitchen.

"Okay lets see what we have for you," I say going to the 'Jori Cabinet' opening it. Yeah that's right she has her own special cabinet, because she's a baby and I don't feel like going through all the cabinets looking for some damn baby food. Oh and she has her own mini fridge for her little foods that need to be kept cool. It's right under the cabinet. I sit her in her high chair pulling her over to the cabinet. I open the cabinet and her little fridge.

"Okay you have so many options you can have the your Garber melts, yogurt, or you deiced fruits. Which would you like?" I ask as I sit down the different types on her high chair tray. She looks at them for a second before grabbing them all and I laugh a little. "Sorry Hun if I let you have all of these your mommy would kill me." I say pulling them all back. "One." I hold up one finger and she starts to babble before grabbing the Garber Starwberry melts. You guys saw that right? She was just talking back. I can so wait for the teenage years. Wait I can SO wait for her to form sentences.

I take the other snacks, and put them back. I pull one of her little Garber apple juices out of the little fridge, and sit that on the tray to as I go to the dishwasher grabbing one of her sippy cups.

I go back to Jori who is trying to drink the closed juice making me laugh. I take the juice pouring it into her sippy cup before handing the sippy cup to her and she starts to drink it quickly and I throw the empty bottle away.

"Whoa kid slow down." I laugh pulling the sippy cup away from her mouth making her babble at me again. I pull away quickly throwing my hand up in surrender laughing. "Okay I'm sorry." I say still laughing a little before picking her and her little snack up, and then I go back to the living room sitting her on the couch with her snack.

At her playpen I get her little blanket and sit it on the floor in front of couch before I pick her up and bring her with me to the blanket. I reach behind me grabbing her snack and the remote. What? I got to finish watching the hockey fights.

I open the Gerber melts putting some on her blanket and she starts to eat them. Once I'm sure she's all settled I play the TV again.

An hour later

I'm able to watch the hockey fights not having to worry about Jori too much, but I know she's bored now and had enough of her snack because she starts to make a mess and keeps trying to stick them on me. I sigh looking away from the last hockey fight looking down at Jori who keeps putting them on my thigh laughing like its funny. Never wear shorts around her again.

"You having fun?" I ask getting her attention and she looks up at me smiling really big taking one of them off my thigh and trying to feed it to me. I smile opening my mouth leaning down a little so she can put it in my mouth. I eat the little thing and its really good compared to some of her other baby food. Some of her other baby foods is terrible. I don't see how babies do it. I remember she was giving Tori and I a hard time because she didn't want to eat so we had to act like it was good by eating some of it. That stuff was awful. I don't remember what it was but it was nasty. Tori was laughing at me saying it wasn't that bad and when she tried it I was the one laughing. When Jori finally ate it she loved it.

"If you didn't want it anymore you could have just told me." I say picking Jori up and turning her around so that she's facing me. I stand her up and she reaches out and starts tries to feed me another one of her melts that I didn't notice she had in her hand. I open my mouth and eat the melt before I kiss her forehead. "Do you want to watch Spongebob?" I ask her and she gets a big smile and starts to bounce. "Okay Spongebob it is." I sit her back down and I turn the TV to Nickelodeon. She starts to move around a little to the song and starts to clap laughing. Jori loves that show.

I hate Spongebob. Because he is a dumb ass. I can't watch this show, because I would get mad at the TV. I only watch it cause Jori, and if I could find proof that this show makes kids stupid, I'd have a reason to keep my kids from watching this. If I wasn't for her I would write a very colorful letter to Nickelodeon for making this dumb show and try to get it canceled. What the hell is a talking sponge doing underwater? When I first saw his parents I thought they were cookies. Don't laugh look at sponge bobs' parents and tell me you didn't think they were fucking cookies. And why the hell does he live in a pineapple? How the hell do you have water underwater? I wouldn't dare eat at a place called 'The Krusty Karb' and I most definitely would not eat those 'Krabby Patties' is it? Those things sound gross. This show is just dumb. A money hungry crab, a smartass squirrel that should be on land, a dumbass starfish, and a whale that is the daughter of a fucking CRAB. That doesn't make sense at all. A whale and a crab. The only two I like one that show is Squidward and Plankton. They are the only two with some sense.

My most favorite character was Dennis from the

'Spongebob Squarpants movie'. I loved when he ripped the mouth of those two hill Billies. Oh and I love that bar 'Thug Tug.' All those badass fish was awesome. I will cut you with my favorite scissors if you even think about saying something about me liking ganster fish. I had no choice but to watch it because Jori was being all fussy and I was the only one home like I am now. Oh and she is in love with Spongebob so she wont watch anything else.

I know I shouldn't have let her watch this with Tori. Tori loves this dumb show too so she got Jori hooked. I'm so going to get her hooked on Dora or something because this show makes your kids dumb. I don't like Dora the explorer she's annoying but at least she helps kids learn there numbers and stuff.

I'm snapped out of my 'I hate Spongebob rant' when the phone rings. I stop scowling at the TV has I stand up looking at Jori seeing she's all into this dumb cartoon before I go to the kitchen to grab the phone.

"West Residences Jade West speaking." I lean against the doorway from the kitchen keeping an eye on Jori.

"Hey Mrs. West this is Miss. Lee and I'm calling about your daughter Elizabeth West." I frown when I notice it's the school. I really hope nothing is wrong or hopefully nothing really bad happened. "And we were wondering if you could come up here for a parent principal conference because she and another student got into a little altercation."

"An Altercation or fight?" I ask because there is a difference. I don't like fighting. Okay so the hockey fights thing doesn't count. Let me put it like this I don't like when my kids or anyone I know and love around me fight.

"A little bit of both. Some threats were made and we don't allow that. Also there was some shoving." I roll my eyes sighing. This is so stupid. I know making threats are wrong but shoving really?

"Okay I will be up there in a few minutes." I say into the phone really hating that I have to go up there. I wish Tori were here because this is her department. She's the one who goes up to the school when stuff like this happens.

"Okay thank you goodbye."

"Bye." I hang up the phone before going over to Jori whose still engrossed into the TV show. "Hey." I call to her and she looks away from the TV looking at me frowning a little. Awe she looks like me when someone interrupts my favorite TV show. Aww damn my own baby is giving me the look. "No frowning you get wrinkles." I say going over to the baby picking her up kissing her frowny face. She whines a little still trying to look at the TV. I look at the TV and see that it's that ep where Spongebob throws that peanut at that clam thing. "You already saw this one your not missing anything." I say before leaving and Jori starts to cry. I just shush her patting her back and head into her room. She stops crying when she see her room.

I change her diaper, gets her dressed, before going in my room sitting her all the way back on the bed turning the TV turning on Dora. I'm surpised she didn't start crying. I'm glad she didn't so I can I get dressed. Once I finish getting dressed I go to Jori's room getting her diaper bag, before coming back getting her and interrupting her show indeffinitely by turning the TV off. We headed to the car and I strap her in giving her a Spongebob toy. Putting a pacifier in her mouth, I make sure she's fully strapped in before I get in the car and head toward this dumb school.

LINE BREAK

Once I walk into the office I see a little blonde girl sitting in one of chairs glaring at the floor holding her stomach before she looks up at me and realization comes onto her face. She noticed who I am. She looks back at the floor quickly glaring at it. Yep this is the girl that Liz is having problems with. Only reason why I know this is because she's the only one in the office and she looks like the troublemaker type.

"Hey I'm Jade West and I was called a few minutes ago about my daughter Elizabeth West." I say as I get up to the desk talking to the brown haired school secretary. She gives me a friendly smile.

"Oh yes Mrs. West right in here." Before the brown haired woman could say anything a fat, bald guy comes out of the principal's office and waves me in. I push Jori's stroller into the office and I see Liz sitting in one of the chairs in across from Mr. Mark at his desk. I sit down pulling Jori's stroller close to my side. I look over at Liz and she's looking down at her lap and she's bouncing her leg quickly. Okay she's really upset about something, because she only bounces her leg when she is upset.

"Mrs. West I called you here because Elizabeth is having a problem with this one student. From what I'm told, she and this girl has been having this problem for quite a while. It was just brought to my attention." He tells me and I look over at Liz who still hasn't looked up. I wonder why she didn't say anything about this problem before.

"What happened today between them?" I ask really interested in what happened.

"Liz will you like to tell your mother what happened?" He looks at Liz and she looks up at him then at me her leg still bouncing and her hazel eyes are darker then what they are.

"After lunch we went out for recess and I was hanging with Sarah and Jessica," her best friends. "We were just talking and that's when Carmen and Jazz came over and started to pick with us. I told Carmen to back off and we started arguing. She pushed me and I pushed her back and she fell on the ground. Jessica and Sarah told me to just let it go and I was. We were about to walk away, but that's when she kicked me in the leg and I kicked her in the stomach I was about to kick her again but a teacher grabbed me and told me to go to office." She finishes I finally realize why Blondie out there was holding her stomach. Liz must have kicked her pretty hard. Then again she is on the kick ball team so yeah. I am disappointed in her though. I always told her, Jess, and Sophie to always walk away from drama. Avoid it all times no matter what.

"What's her punishment?" She looks over at me in disbelief and I just shake my head letting her know not to even think about it. Even though she was sticking up for herself doesn't make her right.

"Well since Carmen started it she will be suspended for four days also detention for the same time when she gets back. Elizabeth will have three days of suspension as well detention. I'm really upset that I have to do this because, Elizabeth is a great student, she doesn't give the teachers a hard time, turns her homework in on time, and she keeps a grades up. She a honor roll student so it upsets me." Yeah it upsets me too. But its okay because on her record it will say she was provoked so whatever, but her and me will be having a talk about this.

"I understand Mr. Mark. Thank you for calling." I respond back politely giving a small smile.

"Thank you for coming. Her suspension starts today so you can just take her home. We already have the work she will have to make up. All she has to do is turn it in when she comes back and she will be all caught up." He explains handing me a few papers that has Liz's name on it. I nod before we both stand up shake hands.

Liz walks out first, me pushing Jori's stroller, then Mr. Mark. Once were out Blondie…. Sorry Carmen and another blonde lady sitting next to her. I'm guessing that's her mom. They look up at us and Carmen and Liz have a stare down has Liz leaves the office to go get her things so we can go.

The mother looks at me and she gets that same look her daughter had when I walked in.

"Miss. Till thank you for coming." Mr. Mark greets as the two stand up and shake his hand. Right when Jori throws her Spongebob toy towards Carmen direction Liz walks in. Jori starts to babble kicking her feet. I laugh a little because Jori can always tell when Liz doesn't like someone. And I guess she saw the little showdown they were having.

Mr. Mark and Miss Till are talking not paying attention as Carmen is about to pick the toy up but Liz snatches it up glaring at Carmen. They have another stare down before Mr. Mark asks Miss. Till and Carmen to come into his office. Once Carmen is out of sight She gives the toy back to Jori kissing her forehead and putting the pacifier in her mouth.

"Ready?" I ask handing her, her papers and she puts them in her bag before holding the door open for me to go out with Jori. We walk in silence to the car.

Liz hops in the front seat has I strap Jori in putting away her stroller. I get in and make sure Liz is strapped in before I start the car and head home. I'm about to start talking but Liz beats me too it.

"I know what your going to say and I'm sorry. I should have came to you or mommy before it got this far but…." She stops leaving her 'but' hanging in the air. I stop at a red light and look over at her.

"But what?"

"But I could handle it. I didn't want to be one of those kids that always run to their parents every time something bad happens." I sigh once she finishes.

"Liz you can't handle everything by yourself. Do you see what happened today? A minor problem turned into a big one. Think about this Liz. What if the girl had some type of stomach problem and when you kicked her you hurt her really bad putting her in the hospital doctors and parents not sure she will make it though the night," Fear comes to her hazel eyes and she tries to talk but I cut her off. " How would you feel if she didn't make it and you had to live with knowing you're the reason? Causing pain to her family when it all could have been avoided if you just went in told someone." Her eyes are watery and she's biting her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. I look back at the road when the light changes.

The rest of the ride Liz cries quietly. I didn't mean to put that on her but I wanted her to really think about it. I know I wouldn't be able to live with something like that.

Once we get to the house Liz jumps out the car and runs inside. I sigh and get Jori out of the car and head inside. I put Jori in her playpen, turn Dora on, and turn the baby monitor on, before going upstairs to Liz's room. The door is closed so I knock. I get no answer so I just go inside and Liz is face down in her bed crying. I go to her bed and sit next to her rubbing her back.

"Liz." I call her name and she doesn't respond she just keeps crying.

"Liz baby I'm sorry I just wanted to get my point across." She still doesn't look at me and I grab her by her arms pulling her into my lap. She buries her face in my neck and continues to cry softly. "Stuff like that really happens because kids want to handle things on their own when they really need help. And you're right you should have came to mommy or I. Liz," I pull her up so she's looking at me. Her hazel eyes are really shining tears still falling wetting her cheek. I reach up wiping away her tears. "Never, I mean never to ask for help. No matter who it is. Do you understand me?" She nods and I kiss her forehead pulling her against me hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry mama." She cries into my neck.

"It's okay baby, just don't make the same mistakes twice." She nods against me and I kiss the side of her head rubbing her back. "I love you."

"I love you too mama."

LINE BREAK

I sigh loudly falling back on the king sized bed with a flop. I'm tired. I just put the kids down but before that Liz helped me make the candy bags for BJ's birthday party. Little kids don't need candy they are naturally already full of sugar. Giving them candy just adds on top of the cake and ice cream. Then again I don't care how much candy they eat. As long has their parents make sure they don't break anything.

Now that the kids are fed and asleep I can call my wife and see how things are going down there in the big happy apple.

I sit up crawling on the bed laying in the middle grabbing my cell phone of the pillow next to me.

"Hello." She picks up after the third ring.

"Hey, babe how is the NYC?" I ask sitting up leaning against the headboard turning on the TV. I start to flick aimlessly through the channels.

"It's great and I know I said a week but I might be back Friday," I big smile comes across my face because the party is Friday. "Night." My smile drops. The party is over when the parents are ready to leave or think its time and that would be around 5 or 6.

"Aww man." I groan frowning at the TV still flicking through it.

"Haha I know honey but we had a few problems postponing us from filming. Also we are doing a photo shoot."

"Well that's just great." I say sarcastically rolling my eyes deciding to give up and just watch 'Invader Zim.' I like this cartoon because its so evil even though its kiddy.

"Jade just two or three more days and I will be home okay? So hang in there." I groan.

"Fine and your daughter is a Klepto." Tori starts to laugh on the other line and I smile.

"Which one?"

"Jori. Liz and I were trying to make the candy bags and she just kept trying to take the candy. When we finished and I counted the candy bags one was missing and she had it trying to open it. I didn't even see her take it." Tori laughs more.

"I think I know where she gets that from." She says in a hinting tone. I frown trying to figure out from whom.

"Who?"

"You. Remember when you stole my blood when I donated it to help Robbie?" I start to laugh as I start to remember.

"I didn't steal it. I just put it somewhere else." I explain trying to plead my case.

"But you had to steal it to put it somewhere else." She makes a good point.

"Did I ever say sorry for that?" I ask just giving up.

"Yes, you did and again I forgive you."

"Good cause I love you." I say smiling really missing my wife.

"I love you too." I can hear the smile in her voice. I look over at the nightstand looking at the picture of us with the kids.

"Come home soon and safe Kay?"

"Okay baby goodnight."

"Goodnight." We kiss each other over the phone before we hang up and I go into dreamland about my wife.

LINE BREAK

Tori POV

_Friday night after the party._

"Home sweet home." I say out loud smiling has I get out the cab looking at my home. I would have called Jade to come and get me but I didn't want to bother her more because I'm sure she's irritated and tired from dealing with little kids all day. Plus she already didn't want to throw the party so that made her even more of a party pooper. I know Jade would have came and got me from the airport in a heart beat but I just want her to relax.

I make it to the door setting my suite cases down, getting my keys out unlocking, and opening the door. I leave my bags at the door and go into the living room seeing the light from the TV on and I see my little girls asleep on the couch. I smile kissing them both on the forehead turning the TV off before leaving. Jade and I will put them in the bed later. But first I have to find her.

I look around has I head to the kitchen seeing the decorations on the floor. Jade must have let Liz snatch them down and she will pick them up later. I get to the kitchen and see Jade sitting at the island with her head in her hands. She must be tired.

"Jade." I call her name and her head shoots up and she turns around quickly. I frown in confusion and starts to get worried has to why she's crying. Her eyes are red and her face is wet. "Jade what's wrong?" I ask going to her and she stands up quickly pulling me into her arms holding me tightly against her. I hold her back tightly. "What's wrong?" I pull away but staying in her arms and look at her has I see tears falling. I reach up wiping them away.

"We need to talk." When someone says that it never means anything good. Some times it does, but most of the time its bad. I just nod and she leads me to the dinning room and we sit next to each other facing each other holding hands. I look at Jade trying to figure out what's wrong but I can't because she's looking down. After a few seconds of sitting in silence she looks up at me.

"Tori I'm so sorry." She sobs and my frown deepens.

"Sorry?" She takes a deep breath before she speaks again.

"I slept with Beck."

**(FYI I love Spongebob. This just fit because of how Jade is. I really thought they were cookies.) Lol that's a fail. But anyway review plz.  
And no flames.**


	5. Biggest Mistake Of My Life

Real House

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Told you it would be up sooner then you think.

Enjoy!

Jade's POV A day before the party

"17, 18, 19, and 20. That's all of them mama." Liz tells me once she finish counting the candy bags for the party.

"Okay thank you, and do you have your shoes on? Your grandpa will be here in a minute." Her grandpa is coming to take her, Jess, Sophie, Jori, and Claire out to some new restaurant. I would go but I have to finish decorating for the party. Liz helped me with the stuff that didn't involve her getting up on a chair. Sorry but this girl is a monkey. You get her somewhere high and she wont come down unless you bribe her. Tori was right when she said I would regret teaching her how to bribe people.

"I'm ready and so is Jori." She says coming back with Jori in her arms sitting her on the table playing with her. I just nod and take the candy bags just sitting them on the table where I'm going to put the cake.

*DING DONG*

I walk to the door opening it seeing Jess.

"Ready?" Jess asks has she texts on her phone not even bothering to look up has she speaks. I roll my eyes snatching the phone away from her.

"Hey!" Her head shoots up looking at me with an annoyed expression.

"Oh hey little sis it's nice to see you too. My day was great thanks for asking." My voice full of sarcasm with the smile to match. She rolls her eyes mocking me trying to take the phone back but I grab her wrist quickly pulling her against me into a hug.

"Jaddeee." She groans out loudly trying to pull away but I hold her tighter laughing.

"Liz come on." I call still not letting a fighting Jess go has she keeps trying to push me away or pull away. Liz comes to the door a couple of seconds later with Jori. I finally let Jess go kissing her forehead who smacks my arm has she glares at me fixing her clothes. I laugh getting Jori's diaper bag handing it Liz who already gave Jori to Jess. "Okay you girls be good." I kiss Liz, Jori, and Jess forehead. Liz and Jess groan while Jori just smiles really big. They all love getting the motherly affection from Tori or I but Jess and Liz act like they don't because they're kids. And you know how they are.

They nod has they head back to the car and I wave to my dad, Claire, and Sophie. Who waves back smiling. Once they are in the car, my dad straps Jori in, and they pull out the drive way and out of sight I go back inside and finish decorating.

A few hours later

"Finally." I sigh loudly flopping down on the couch. I have been decorating for hours because I had to do the living room, dinning room, a few hallways, the backyard and drive way. I didn't blow up any balloons yet because Jess wanted to do that and I'm a need her help to put them up. All of this was a lot of work so no. I might blow up a few but that's it. Now I'm just waiting for Beck to bring the cake.

I did talk to Tori today. She called just to check in. We talked a little bit before she had to get back to work. I really miss her. I wish she would hurry up and come home. I know she said she would be back tomorrow night but that's a long time. I know I seem clingy and we have been apart from each other longer times then this but its something about this time that I wish she wasn't gone. Not just because of the party but… I don't know, I just want her home.

Ding Dong

And there's the doorbell. I head to the door looking through the peephole seeing Beck. I groan loudly before unlocking and opening the door.

"Come in." I greet him harshly and he just laughs shaking his head has he comes in with the cake.

"Well hello to you to." He says sarcastically and I just roll my eyes.

"Give me the cake so you can go." I'm in full rude mode. I don't know why. It's just something about Beck I can't stand. When we were together I was never like this to him but once we broke up it was smart ass remark after another.

He sighs loudly looking at me with the are you serious face. I raise my pierced eyebrow letting him know I'm very serious.

"Jade… when are you going to stop being like this toward me?" He asks and I snort rolling my eyes again taking the cake and putting it on the table where the candy bags are. "Hello?" He ask annoyed.

"I don't have to answer **Beck**." I say his name with a lot of venom. "This is my house you can leave." I growl point to the door. He sighs again running his has though his hair that has gotten longer and still amazing. I will admit that.

"You were never like this towards me before. What happened?" He asks his brown eyes looking into my fiery blue searching for an answer. I hate myself for this, but I'm was still mad at Beck for breaking up with me. I don't know why, but I just am.

I hate that I am. I always thought we would be together forever but once he finally moved on… The fact that we were over was confirmed.

Our eyes are locked on one another. The tension of my resentment hanging over our heads like a stupid wet blanket, wrapping itself around our necks and suffocating us. I just look at him. Before I kiss him.

That one kiss lead to so much more. It lead to the biggest mistake of my life. Cheating on Tori, betraying her makes me feel lowest of low.

No I don't want him back, and I don't regret being with Tori or having my daughters. So, please don't think that.

Sleeping with Beck made me realize that I shouldn't be mad at him. Our relationship wasn't working out in the first place and it was time to move on.

LINE BREAK

Present

After Beck left I just cried and said to myself that I had to tell Tori. I'm not about to keep this from her. So that's why I'm here now still holding her hand tightly has she just looks at me. No expression, just her brown eyes looking blankly into my blue ones.

"Tori." I call her name softly and still nothing. "Tori I'm so sorry. That was the biggest mistake I have ever made and I never meant to hurt you." She pulls her hands away from mine and I suddenly feel cold. She stands up and walks away without a word.

I stand up quickly following her. "Tori please talk to me. Say something." I beg my eyes' getting watery has I follow her upstairs down the hallway to our room. Once we get there she goes inside closing the door in my face and locks the door. I close my eyes leaning my forehead against the door. "Tori." Once her name leaves my lips I hear her start to sob. I right away start to cry hating myself more for making my wife cry like that. "I love you Tori." I say though the door but I doubt she heard me because of her sobbing.

I walk away from the door not able to take hearing my wife crying. I go downstairs going into the living room seeing my daughters still sleeping. I sigh has I pick Jori up taking her to her room putting her in her crib kissing her forehead murmuring 'I love you' against her forehead. I turn the baby monitor on as I leave going back to get Liz. I sigh looking down at the sleeping girl.

I know if she ever found out that I cheated on Tori it would break her heart. Liz made me promise one day when she was watching some teen TV show where the guy cheated on his girlfriend. Liz didn't like that all and she told me to promise her that I would never cheat on her mommy and I did. But I broke that promise once my lips crashed against Beck's. I start to cry again has I pick her up holding her tightly against me has I carry her upstairs tucking her into bed.

"I love you too." I whisper kissing her forehead before I leave still crying. I go back to the living room laying face down in crouch.

I don't wanna lose my wife.

Review please.


	6. How?

Real House

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Finally. Ikr. School sucks. Makes me sleepy and stuff. And i dont feel like writing so yeah. Thanks for the reviews and favs. All that good stuff.

Enjoy!

Jade's POV

It's five o'clock in the morning and I still didn't go to sleep. I've been staring at the ceiling for the past eight hours. Every time I would try to close my eyes I would see my wife's emotionless face just staring at me then it would change to her crying and I just can't take it. Her just staring at me and not saying anything scares the shit out of me. I wish she would have yelled, hit me or something. Not just look at me.

I sigh sitting up running my fingers thought my hair as I stand going into the bathroom. I turn the light on and just look in the mirror. I don't know who this person is. This isn't Jade. She wouldn't have cheated on her wife.

_Fix it._

"How?" I wait for a response as I look at myself in the mirror. The question dangling from a thin line. I search my own blue eyes looking for a answer and I come up with nothing and the line breaks the question falling, smashing once it hits the ground shattering. I quickly try picking up the pieces by looking for a answer but I get cut each time blood dripping from the cuts. I keep trying to pick up the pieces bleeding more. I drop all the pieces when I fail to come up with an answer and I break down.

I fall to my knees laying down balling myself up crying.

How?

A few hours later

I finally pull myself together using the sink to help me stand up. Once I look in the mirror again; my face is red and wet. My eyes are red and puffy and my hair is a mess again.

I clean myself up before I leave the bathroom. As I head back into the living room. I hear voices; Tori's, Liz's, and Jori. Tori and Liz are singing and Jori is babbling and laughing. I listen closely.

**Together:**

**Cause it's my favorite thing to do-o**

**Any treat from yellow to blue-ue, red and green so let's all sing.**

**Tell me all about you favorite food.**

**Tori: Mine is pizza!**

**Liz: And I like hamburgers too.**

**Together: I'll eat ice cream cake till my tummy aches. **

**Then here's what I'll do**

**Here's what I'll do**

**Share some of mine with you.**

I smile leaning against the door watching as they continue to sing with wooden spoons dancing around.

I look at Tori as she smiles happily like nothing happened. I smile at my girls before I walk away. Eventually they will notice and the smile on Tori's face will go away and I don't want that to happen.

As I straighten up the living room and picking up the decorations on the floor I hear Liz ask Tori to sing the I guess you can say the remix to 'Favorite Foods.' And Tori say yes. She starts to sing and I smile remembering that day. I remember watching her up there with Andre' dancing around and singing. At the time I was with Beck and had no feelings for Tori what so ever. But secretly I liked seeing her smile. Tori as an amazing smile.

She can light up the darkest cave in the world with her smile. That's one of the many things I love about her.

"Mama?" Liz walks into the living room as I finish picking up the trash. I turn around looking at her and she's looking down.

"Yes baby?" She looks up at me and she looks scared.

"Are we going to tell mommy about me being suspended?" I completely forgot about that.

"That's all up to you baby." I tell her and she frowns.

"How come we can't do it together?"

"Liz you know your mommy is really understanding but if it makes you feel better I'll be there with you when you tell her." I think Tori is the most understanding person you will ever meet. She wont be mad at Liz for many reasons but Liz will be getting the 'You should have told us' speech again.

"Can we do it now?" I just nod grabbing her hand leading her into the kitchen. Tori is humming a song while she cooks and Jori is in her high chair eating 'Cheerios'. I kiss her head and she smiles trying to give me one of her 'Cheerios' and I just take it feeding it to her.

"Mommy." Liz's voice comes out small and shaky. I hold her hand tighter letting her know I'm here.

"Yea?" She turns around and we lock eyes instantly. Her face becomes emotionless again making it hard to read her. Her brown eyes are blank and my blue ones keep saying sorry. She looks at me for a second more before she turns her attention to the little girl who's holding my hand so tight they become sweaty and red.

"Igotsuspendedfromschool." She rushes her words out. She said it so fast Tori frowns smiling a little letting out a small chuckle.

"Liz I didn't understand a word you just said. Try it again." Liz takes in a deep breath looking up at Tori and she talks again.

"I got suspended from school." This time it's more clear even through you could tell in her voice she's nervous and scared. Why is she like this with Tori? She should be like this with me more then Tori. Tori isn't going to yell. That's my job.

_Jade get your head out of your ass and pay attention._

I snap out of it to catch the end of the 'You should have told us' speech. Damn that was quick. She must have done the short version.

"Yes mommy. I'm sorry." Liz say holding her head down her black hair falling over her face.

"Hey," Tori gets down to Liz's level hooking her fingers under her chin and pulling her head up so that she's looking at her. "It's okay. We're still going to love you no matter what." She says sweetly with a smile to match kissing Liz's forehead. A big smile breaks across the little girls face.

"I love you guys too." She says smiling at Tori then up at me and I smile back. I lean down kissing her forehead then looking at Tori who went back to cooking. Liz lets my hand go and starts to mess with Jori. I go over standing next to Tori but not to close.

"Do you need any help?" I ask quietly and she just shakes her head not even looking at me. I'm a take my chances. I move closer wrapping an arm around her waist and she tenses up but keeps cooking and I lean in close to her ear. "I love you so much Tori and I'm so so sorry." I whisper in her ear kissing her cheek before I pull away and leave the kitchen.

LINE BREAK

Tori POV

"I love you so much Tori and I'm so so sorry." I hear my wife whisper in my ear and once I feel her lips on my cheek it starts to burn. She pulls away and I very slowly relax and tears start to slide down my cheek.

When Jade told me she slept with Beck I didn't believe it. I couldn't. Jade wouldn't do that to me and Beck wouldn't either. Her words didn't kick in till I went into the bedroom. That's when I finally broke down. I cried like I never cried before.

Once I looked at the bed her words, the pain, and hurt came at my heart fast and hard knocking me off me feet. Literally. I couldn't breathe. I thought I was dying. I laid on the floor and cried. I couldn't lay in the bed. Cause I know that's where it happened. I could feel it. I didn't even sleep in the bedroom. I slept in the bathroom connected to our bedroom in the bathtub.

Once I finally woke up it was five in the morning. I looked in the mirror and I was a mess. My eyes were puffy and I couldn't let my kids see me like this. I went downstairs and Jade was laying on the couch with her eyes wide open looking at the ceiling. I don't know how she didn't hear me. She must have been really deep in thought.

I'm glad she was because I went into the kitchen leaving the light off so if she did get up she wouldn't try and talk to me. Any way I put two cold spoons in the freezer waited ten minutes and when I went back, she wasn't on the couch anymore. She was in the bathroom and I heard her say.

"How?" And I listened for a few seconds and I heard her start to cry. Listening to Jade cry breaks my broken heart even more. I just walked away going back into the bathroom laying in the tub and putting the spoons under my eyes.

How? How what? How is she going to fix what she did? How she's going to fix my broken heart?

To be honest I don't even know how. So if she were to ask she'd get no answer.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I feel my finger start to burn and I quickly pull my hand away from the stove with loud cry of pain. I was on autopilot and hadn't even noticed I was done. I turn the stove off and before I know it Jade rushes into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Jade quickly rushes to my aid grabbing my hand putting it under some cold water.

"Liz go get the first aid kit." Jade orders the little girl who was worriedly watching from the sidelines. I look at Jade as she helps. Seeing the tender love and care she's showing me is reminding me of the time I tripped and fell downstairs at my house and Jade was like a doctor. I busted my knee bad and Jade was amazing. The was gentle and asked if she was hurting me from time to time while she was wrapping up my knee, she was just great.

And looking at her now makes me smile.

I'm not smiling because of the pain, but I want too. Liz comes back and Jade leaves my hand under the water for about five minutes more before taking it out and drying it gently. She cradles my hand in one of hers has she uses the other one to get the burn ointment gently rubbing some on my hand before grabbing the gauzes and wrapping me up.

"You okay?" She asks looking up at me and I nod mumbling a 'Thank you' taking my hand back. "Let me finish breakfast." She tells me as she gently rubs my back giving me a slight push away from the stove. I look at my hand and it isn't really bad and the burning stopped, just stings a little. I smile as I think about all the care she just showed me but I frown biting my lip hard when her cheating on me started to rear its ugly head.

How am I going to get past this?

Review plz.


	7. Family Portrait

Real House

Disclaimer: Victorious is something I wished I owned but sadly I don't.

Thanks for the reviews they really help me get to writing. Please keep it up. Thanks for the favs. Just thanks for everything. For Being awesome readers. And Thanks to my editor. She's awesome love her. She's a super BIG HUGE HELP! Okay I'm done sorry.

ENJOY!

A Week Later

Jade POV

It's been a week since I told Tori about me and Beck sleeping together and she still hasn't talked to me. Little 'Thank you's' and talking about the kids or something don't count. I mean really talk. Talk about what happened. I'm still on the couch and I found out Tori as been sleeping in the bathtub and I don't blame her. We both know that's where I fucked up at.

I know Liz notices that Tori and I aren't how we used to be but she doesn't say anything. And When Jess came over I most definitely knew she noticed. She tried to get me to talk but it would just end up with me changing the subject or playfully beating her up telling her to stop being nosey.

Beck. I talked to Beck one time. He kept apologizing but I told him to stop and that I was sorry. But neither one of us should be saying sorry to each other. We should be saying sorry to Tori and Alyssa. He told me Alyssa kicked him out of the house and she won't let him see Beck Jr. That's really fucked up and I feel even worse. I started it.

_He didn't stop it._

True but I started it.

_God damn it Jade! He didn't stop it! It takes two damn it!_

I sigh loudly leaning back on the couch. Yeah it does take two. To some people it may not but to me does and Beck and I are the two who hurt the two people we love the most.

It's killing me not to be able to kiss and hold my wife. Not to be able to talk to her and laugh together. Talk about when we were in high school and our friends. Do things with the kids as a family.

I growl angrily and get off the couch. I walk out of the house. I can't be here right now. Holds to many memories.

LINE BREAK

Tori POV

I don't know why I wont talk to Jade. I just can't. I want to talk about what happened. But Really, what is there to talk about? What can she really explain? She had sex with her ex. That's pretty much it.

But that's not the only thing I want to talk about. I just want to talk in general. Have a real conversation. I miss her so much. I know I'm saying it like she's not here but she kind of isn't. I wont talk to her or be around her so she might as well not be here.

I just don't know how to talk to her. Sounds dumb I know but I don't. It's just going to be all awkward and I don't want that. It shouldn't be hard to talk to your wife. It should be the easiest thing in the world but its hard now. It's so hard.

I can't just go up to her and say 'Jade its all forgiven lets just forget it ever happened.' I wish it were that easy.

DING DONG

I sigh climbing out of the bathtub taking the baby monitor with me. I look in Jori's room making sure she's okay as she takes her nap before I go to get the door.

I open the door revealing the very last person I want to see. Beck Oliver.

I look at him wearing blue jeans with his hands shoved into his pocket has he wears the jean jacket to match and a white under shirt. He starts to talk but I don't listen I just look at him. I start to think about him and Jade and I start to get angry. I clench my hand closed tightly feeling my body set on fire and my hand burns once it connects with his cheek making him fall holding his jaw.

I'm breathing heavily has I look at him on the ground and he his eyes and face filled with shock and understanding. I look up seeing Jade with the same face. I look down at my hand pulling my wedding ring off throwing it at Jade slamming the door and locking it.

LINE BREAK

_Three days later_

Jade POV

I lean against the hotel headboard as I look at Tori's wedding ring. I wipe away a few stray tears as I continue to look at the ring remembering the good times, but start to cry when I think about now. And where I am.

It's been three days since Tori kicked me out. I hadn't talked or seen Tori or my kids. I tired to call and go by the house but she wouldn't answer her phone or let me in. She changed the locks.

I can't believe it happened. I just went for a walk and came back to a punched Beck and very angry Tori. I've never seen her so angry before. The look on her face scared me and I'm not scared of anything but the look she gave me when she looked at me scared me paler then I already am.

I guess Beck was there to apologize and I would do the same to Alyssa but she might punch me and I might beat her ass. No I wouldn't. She doesn't deserve to be hurt more then she already is.

God I miss my wife and kids. I bet there wondering why I'm not there. I wonder what she told them. I hope she didn't tell them we were getting a divorce cause I don't want that.

I grab my cell phone calling Tori again and she picks up on the third ring.

"What?" Her voice is full of so much hurt and anger it breaks my heart knowing I put it there.

"Tori please I'm so sorry. I miss you and the kids. I fucked up and I know I did. I want to make it right please let me." I beg into the phone as tears continue to fall. She's quiet for a few minutes before I hear her sigh.

"Why?" Million Dollar Question. You guys know what but Tori wouldn't talk to me so I couldn't tell her.

"Tori I don't want to do this over the phone. Can we meet up or something?"

"Come to the house."

LINE BREAK

Still Jade POV

I get to house and as I walk to the door I try to steel my resolve before knocking. The door opens to reveal Tori. Her hair pulled up into a ponytail something she rarely wore in a white t-shirt and gray sweat pants. She moves to open the door wider letting me in.

I duck my head as I come inside looking around the house and things are pretty much still the same. I go into the dinning room sitting at the table and Tori sits on the other side of the table away from me. We sit in silence and its more tense than awkward. As she looks at me I see the questions running wild behind her eyes.

"Why?" Her brown eyes burn into my blue making me feel like a child that just got in trouble and has to explain why they did what they did. I take in a deep breath before I close my eyes opening them slowly looking at her.

"Because," I hate admitting this. "Because… I still had some unresolved feelings about Beck. I was still angry at him for letting me walk away from him. I know its old and stupid, but it made me feel like I was nothing." I sighed. This was so hard. "Tori, I don't know. I'm just so sorry." She nods letting out a laugh in disbelief.

"I knew it… I didn't want to believe it but I knew it." She stands up and walks out of the room, then she comes back into the room. "This is one hell of a way to resolve your issues with rejection."

"Tori-" I start but she walks away.

"no, you don't get to talk anymore." I follow her to another room. "You sefish self impotant bitch!" She picks up armfulls of my stuff. "Did you ever stop to think about all of the people you would hurt just to prove to him that he made a huge mistake.?"

She throws my things at me. "You are both idiots." She throws something else at me, and things are flying at me in every direction. "Get out of here, I can't see you anymore." She states and walks off to our bedroom.

I look around at the wreckage and sigh. I head to the kitchen, grab a plastic bag and begin to pick up my things.

LINE BREAK

_An Hour later_

Tori POV

Right before Jade came I put majority of her things in a pile in the living. I never knew I had that much anger inside me and I'm still not done being angry. She's lucky I didn't set her shit on fire.

I angrily glare at the lighter as I play with it still looking at the rest of Jade's stuff in the bathtub.

I always knew Jade could hold a grudge but this long? Really? Fuck! The rest of her clothes are begging to be blenched. I quickly get off the lid of the closed toilet turning the light off and slamming the door.

"Mama." Jori starts to cry. Damn it. She was still taking her nap. I throw the lighter on the bed going into her room seeing her laying down crying. She looks over at me when I walk in grabbing the side of the crib standing up. Her brown eyes looking into mine as she pouts a few stray tears slipping from her eyes.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to wake you." I pick her up and she lays her head on my shoulder grabbing some of my hair wrapping it around her fingers whimpering a little. I reach into her crib grabbing her pacifier putting it in her mouth.

If you're wondering where Liz is she's back in school. Her suspension is over. I'm glad she wasn't here to see this and I'm glad Jori slept through the whole thing.

Liz and Jori keep asking where Jade is and I tell them the truth. She's at a hotel. Liz asks why and I don't answer her. I'm not about to lie to her and I'm not about to tell her that Jade cheated on me and I kicked her out. I could have told her I kicked Jade out but she was going to turn into a game of 21 questions and I don't have time for that. Eventually the truth will come out during one of those answers and Liz will be heart broken.

I know she made Jade promise to never cheat on me and it's clear she broke that promise.

I suppress an angry groan as I head downstairs to the living room grabbing Jori's blanket and her spongebob toy laying her down turning the TV on going to Dora. She likes this big head ass girl now.

I Hate Dora. Just like Jade hates spongebob I hate Dora. She's annoying. There are so many things I hate about her and that dumb show it will take to long to explain my hate so I'm a leave it alone.

I quit glaring at the TV looking over at my body lying on the floor watching the TV holding her spongebob toy close. I finally smile a genuine smile, as I look at the mini me. She looks over at me and smiles waving at me and my smile gets bigger as I wave back. I sit on the couch picking Jori up and I lay down with her head on my chest.

After a while of watching big head Dora I noticed Jori fall back to sleep and its okay. I smile down at the sleeping baby kissing her head.

"I love you." I say against her brown hair kissing it again.

I look over at the fireplace seeing different family portraits. One where we're all wearing black and white I'm sitting down with Jori in my lap Jade is behind me and Liz is standing to my left with her hand hands are resting on my shoulders. We're all smiling but it was hard trying to get Jori to smile but we got it and she has the biggest smile on her face it's beautiful.

The other one is black and white with all of us laughing while I'm laying on top of Jade with Liz sitting on me and Jori is sitting in front of Jade's head messing with her hair. I don't remember what was so funny but whatever it was it had us still laughing after the picture was taken. Jori was just laughing cause we were laughing but its okay because the picture was perfect. We have a lot more family portraits, funny one, serious ones, crazy ones, etc.

I smile sadly at the pictures before I look away looking at the ceiling running my fingers through Jori's hair feeling tears run down the side of my face. Before I look back down at Jori.

**Can we work it out? (Can we?)**

**Can we be a family? (Can we?)**

**I promise I'll be better (I promise)**

**Mommy I'll do anything (I'll do anything)**

**Can we work it out? **

**Can we be a family? **

**I promise I'll be better**

**Daddy please don't leave. **

Starts to think about Jade as the song runs through my head.

**In our family portrait. **

**We look pretty happy**

**Let's play pretend lets act like it come naturally.**

I smile at the thought of playing pretend looking back at the family portraits.

**In our family portrait**

**We look pretty happy**

**We look pretty normal**

**Let's go back to that.**

**In our family portrait. **

**We look pretty happy**

**Let's play pretend lets act like it come naturally.**

I close my eyes and all the happy smiles in our family portrait are gone and I'm afraid there never coming back.

**Review please. And FYI I really do hate Dora. But its funny cause I use to love her when I was little. **


	8. Waiting To Exhale

Real House

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Thanks for the rewviews and stuff. I love them so much please keep it up.

Enjoy!

Jade POV

Great! Just what I fucking needed. I had woken up early in my lonely hotel room and turned on the TV, only to hear this.** "Is there Trouble in paradise?" There are a few shots of Tori and I together with the kids displayed on the screen. "Singer/actress, Tori West, wife of writer/actress Jade West, seems to have a lot of bark and bite."**

This immediately caught my attention. What the hell? Nothing is private I should have known this would come out. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair as I listen to the reprter continue her report.** " TMZ has released a video that has been sent in we saw Mrs. West giving fellow Actor and friend Beck Oliver A good punch to the jaw." **I look up and caught the video of Tori punching Beck then slamming the door. **"Shocking right?"**

The co-anchor put their two sense in.** "Wow, those three have been friends since High school haven't they?" **

"**Yes, and back then, Beck and Jade used to date." **The original anchor stated.

"**Do you think Beck and Jade's past relationship has to do with Tori punching Beck?" **The one asked and I gritted my teeth. They were killing me with the questions. This was my marriage, now it is a media circus and I don't want to go play damage control.

"**We don't know, but hopefully we will find out more about this violent act towards long term friends—"**

I turn the TV off groaning. I really think Tori and I are done. Not only did she kick me out but also she threw her wedding ring and my clothes at me. I don't know what to do.

I honestly didn't think she would go off like that. Well I didn't expect her to be all-calm about it but still. After I told her I expected her to like break down and cry not kick me out… again. I didn't expect her to get that angry. When I told her why I cheated her eyes turned so dark I'm pretty sure they were black. I hadn't seen that look on Tori face since she got into that fight with Max. And Tori hated Max's guts.

I need someone to talk to.

I pick my cell phone up to call my best friend. I need her. She picks up on the first ring.

"Hey Jadey!" still as loud and happy-go-lucky as she was when we were in high school.

"Hey Cat. Are you busy? Can we get lunch or something?"

"No I'm not busy. Woo we can have a double date! Me Max and you and T-"

"No, Cat look just you and I." I cut her off quickly.

"Oh Kay Kay. Where are we meeting up?"

"Just meet me at the 'TGIF.'"

"Jade its Wednesday." I face palm.

"Cat the restaurant 'TGI Fridays'" I sigh shaking my head at how she is still a blonde stuck in a red heads body.

"Oh Hahahaha kay kay. See you there Bye." She hangs up and I laugh a little. Even in a situation like the one I'm in now Cat doesn't fail to make me feel better, and she's not even trying.

LINE BREAK

I arrive at Fridays and I spot the ball of sunshine run her way to me.

Cat has not changed one bit. Well, she's gotten a little taller and her hair is a lot longer. She cuts it sometimes and now looks like a good time for a haircut.

"Jadey!" She squeals happily as she jumps into my arms hugging me tightly.

"Hey," Cough "Cat." I mange to get out as she squeezes the life out of me. She finally lets go.

"Come on." She grabs my hand dragging me inside. To this day, I always wonder how the hell did she get so strong.

We make it inside and people instantly recognize us. With everything that's going on in my life I forgot all about being famous. A few people come up to Cat asking for our autograph and pictures. By the way Cat is a very successful actress and singer.

Once we finish with the autographs and stuff we get a table far in the back away from everyone. The waiter comes and takes our orders before leaving.

"So how are things?" Cat asks as she sips her drink. I think hard on her question before I finally answer.

"Things are…" be honest. "Things aren't great." She frowns sitting up straight has she looks at me.

"Why aren't things great? Are they good?" I shake my head no. "Are they okay?" I shake my head no again running my finger though my hair. Her frown deepens. "Are they close to okay?"

"Cat Things are terrible." I lean over the table leaning in close to her ear. "I cheated on Tori." I whisper and I hear her gasp loudly. I pull away sitting back down and I see Cat with wide eyes and her hand over her chest. The waiter comes back with our food and she quickly composes herself.

"Enjoy." She gives us a friendly smile before leaving. We eat for a few minutes in silence before Cat finally speaks.

"Why?" Her voice comes out small and I look up at her to see she's looking dead at me with a very serious face. I take a deep breath before I tell her the whole story from beginning to end and she just looks at me showing no emotion. Once I finish she just looks down at her food starting to eat.

For the rest of lunch we don't talk. None at all. We would look at each other every now and again and when I do look at her she looks disappointed, in disbelief, and she looks like she's trying to read me like she can't understand why I did it.

After lunch, we pay and walk in silence back to our cars. Cat turns to me before she walks away.

"Jade," She sighs closing her eyes before she opens them looking at me. "I know Tori loves you to death and I know you feel the same way about her and the girls. You have to be willing to work with her. She's hurting and needs time. When she's ready she will talk to you." She kisses my cheek before walking away going to her car.

I'm standing there for a minute thinking over Cat's words. Before I know it I'm back at my hotel staring at the ceiling with Cat's words still ringing in my ear.

I'm willing to wait for you Tori.

LINE BREAK

Tori POV

Two days later

"I'll see you Sunday, love you." I kiss Jori and Liz's foreheads has Jade's Dad comes and gets the girls to spend time with them.

I walk back to the house waving one last time as they pull away before I go inside. I look around the empty house and sigh sadly. I miss Jade. I'm not going to lie I do. It hurts being here all alone. I know the girls are here but that's different those are my kids. Jade is my wife. I want her here but at the same time I don't want her anywhere around me.

I saw the news and I'm glad that's all the paps got and they arent getting anymore. I don't want my kids or anyone else seeing this. Liz loves to watch the news for some odd reason and I'm guessing she didn't see it cause she didn't come to me asking questions. Our friends and family, I might be getting some calls and so will Jade. I don't want them to know either. This is between Jade, Beck, Alyssa and I.

I go into the living room sitting on the couch turning on the TV. It's on the 'Lifetime' Channel and 'Waiting to Exhale' is on. I love this movie. The cast is amazing. Whitney Houston, Angela Bassett, Loretta Devine, and Lela Rochon. These women have been through hell and back. They are so strong.

I sit back and watch as during the movie, each of these women have been cheated on, mistreated by so-called "good men." One scene that I loved the most is when Bernadine/Angela Bassett took everything of her husband's threw it in his car and set it on fire.

I loved that part.

Her husband cheated on her and left her for another woman. After all she did for him he pulled some shit like that.

11 years! 11 fucking years!

She worked her ass off to make this man happy! To me he deserved what he had coming to him. Fucking Asshole.

Fucking Bitch! I gave her everything! She took it all and trashed it all for what? A fucking grudge?

My head snaps quickly to the picture of Jade and after that everything went black.

LINE BREAK

I sob loudly into Andre' shoulder has he holds me closely rocking us back in forth on the living room floor.

"I'm here Tori." He whispers into my hair.

**Count on me through thick in thin.**

**A friendship that will never.**

**When you are weak I will be strong, helping you to carry on.**

**Call on me I will be there, don't be afraid.**

**Please believe me when I say count on.**

I genuine smile grace my lips as I hear Andre' start to sing.

**I can see it hurting you,**

**I can feel the pain.**

**It's hard to see the sunshine through the rain.**

**I know sometimes it seems as if its never going to end.**

**But you'll get through it**

**Just don't give in cause you can **

**Count on me through thick and thin.**

I close my eyes and just listen to him sing. Feeling my body start to relax. The anger and rage starts to leave. If it wasn't for Andre' all of Jade's cars would be up in flames.

_A few hours Before_

I wake up to the sound of the doorbell. I get up off the living room floor going to answer the door. Once I finally opened it I see Andre's worried face. I just look at him before I walk away going into the kitchen going to the liquor cabinet getting a bottle of Jade's Jack Daniels. I sit at the island opening the bottle taking a long swallow. The alcohol burns my throat as it goes down. I squeeze my eyes closed tightly before I open them again seeing Andre' standing right across from me.

"Beck told me what happened." He simply says and I take another long swing of JD enjoying the feeling of the alcohol burning the walls of my throat. Andre' sighs takes the bottle from me. "Drinking isn't going to help."

"Sitting here crying about it isn't going to help either. I cried already and I'm tired of it. I'm angry as hell Andre'." My eyes start to get watery. "Jade is supposed to be my wife, my lover, my protector. She is supposed to keep me from hurting not cause it. She was supposed to love me." My whole body starts to shake in anger as I think about Beck and Jade. I quickly snatch the bottle of Jack from Andre' and as fast as lightening I go into the garage.

"Tori what are you doing?" I look at Andre' and he looks scared a fuck.

"Letting out my anger." I face burns with tears as I take throw the bottle at Jade's black caddy with all my might shattering the window and the bottle making glass fly and Andre' jumps back screaming my name.

I go to the corner grabbing the metal baseball bat jumping on the door of Jade's car and starts hitting her windshield.

"Tori! Stop!" Andre' screams at me and I don't listen I continue to hit her window with all my might breaking that bitch before I get off it busting her other windows. "Tori please!" I hear Andre' again but I don't listen. I start to go down the line fucking up all of Jade's cars. Andre' tries to grab me a few times but his smart because he backs away.

I'm on autopilot. My body is on fire. I feel like the energizer bunny. Nothing can stop. All the rage, hurt pain is getting taken out on Jade's cars. Fuck her and these cars!

Once all her cars are fucked up I grab the gasoline can throwing it on the cars pulling my lighter out my pocket and before I could do anything Andre' grabs me quickly.

"No Tori. Stop." I try to fight against him but his to strong and I start to cry again. All the pain I was feeling before comes rushing back. It's never going to leave.

Review Please.


	9. No Place Like Home

Real House

Sorry for making you all wait. Thanks for the reviews and favs. Also I want to thank one of the readers for pointing out the Jori eye color mistake. She has blue eyes not brown. Thanks again for pointing that out. Anyway sorry again for taking forever. Ive just been really busy. Please review like aways and

Enjoy!

Sunday

Tori POVThanks André – Tori

This is the millionth time thanking André from Friday to now. He's a really big help and I'm grateful for him. I really am. Seriously if he weren't there I would have killed us both.

**Haha stop saying thank you Tori. – André**

I smile at the text before I sit my phone down on counter. After I finally calmed down my crying that day André and I talked. We talked about everything. From when Jade told me she cheated on me to when I kicked her out. We talked about how the paps got me punching Beck and how I don't want our business out there. Well André said to play house.

Funny Right? He means let Jade back in. I said no right away but then he started explaining everything. If the paps see Jade at a hotel they will start rumors and things will get blown out of proportion and I don't feel like dealing with that. So I though about it and it seems like a good bad idea.

It's bad because Jade and I will have to act like everything is okay around the kids and I don't want to do that. I want things to be okay for real. Acting takes a lot of energy and I'm sure by the end of the day I will break down. But I'm willing to do all of this if it means keeping the paps out of our business and somewhat helping my marriage.

I sigh picking up my cell phone to call Jade.

LINE BREAK

Jade POV

**One****  
****You're like a dream come true****  
****Two****  
****Just want to be with you****  
****Three****  
****Girl, it's plain to see****  
****That you're the only one for me****  
****And four****  
****Repeat steps one through three****  
****Five****  
****Make you fall in love with me****  
****If ever I believe my work is done****  
****Then I'll start back at one**

I'm woken up to the sound of a ring tone I haven't heard in a while. 'Brian McKnight Back at One'. Tori. I shoot up. I quickly pick up the phone.

"Hey." I say softly calming myself down trying not to sound to eager. I miss Tori and the kids like crazy. Only how I get to see and hear their voices is from the videos on my phone and that's not good enough.

"Come home." What?! Did she really just tell me to come home? Like to our house. The one we raise our kids in? The one we made love in many times? The one I cheated on her in and the one she kicked me out of? I guess I've been stuck in my own thoughts to long because I hear Tori call my name. "Jade?"

"Yeah sorry. Come home?" I'm confused because like why would she want me to come home after I fucked up the way I did.

"We will talk more when you get here. See you soon." She hangs up and I'm still shocked and confused. I continue to think as I get the little clothes that I have and put them in my suitcase before I check out and head … Home.

LINE BREAK

I make it back … home, getting out the car going to the door knocking. The door opens and Tori walks away going towards the dinning room. I come inside hesitantly closing the door locking the door. I look around seeing things are still the same. I go into the dinning room seeing Tori sitting down at the table with her hair lying on her shoulders wearing a purple shirt with her blue jean clad legs crossed. I sit down and she looks at me and I give her a small smile.

"What's up?" I ask keeping my outside cool but on the inside I'm still trying to figure out why she wants me back.

"I'm sure you've seen the news," I nod. "We both know how the paps are and we know that they will keep digging for more or make something up and I don't want that and I'm sure you don't either. So you have to come back home. For our whole family's sake." I nod understanding what she's saying. "You know where we stand. I still need time."

"I'll give you all the time you need. I just really want us to work. Tori I'm so so sorry." I tell her honestly looking her in her brown eyes. She reaches over grabbing my hands looking at me.

"I love you with all my heart and I want us to work too but I can't trust you right now." I nod looking down as I start to remember my mess up. I feel her let go one of my hands and she lifts my head up. "We'll get through it. Just please for right now give me time."

"Take as much time as you need."

"Mama!" I look over at Liz's big smiling face and I smile back just as big. She runs to me and I stand up. She runs right into my arms and I scoop her up holding her close. "I missed you so much. Where did you go?"

"I went to a hotel." I tell her honestly. I'm not about to lie about it.

"What?! Mama you know I love hotels. How come you didn't take me with you?" I laugh hugging Liz tighter. I love this kid so much. Liz loves hotels because she likes to jump on the bed, room service, and the pool. I kiss Liz on the cheek and I get one back. I'm so glad she isn't questioning why I went to a hotel.

"Mama." I turn around and see Tori holding Jori and she's smiling at me showing off her two little teeth holding her arms out to me. I smile still holding onto Liz and I reach over taking Jori holding both of my little girls in my arms.

"Hey baby." I kiss her on the forehead before I hug them both close. I close my eyes savoring this moment.

I look over at Tori whose smiling at us. She stands up coming the short distances to us she kisses the girls' head then she kisses mine and I smile really big. Even if it isn't a kiss on the lips its better then nothing. She smiles at me when she pulls away going into the kitchen.

Soon I'll have all my girls in my arms.

Reviwe please.


	10. Us

Real House

Three Weeks Later

Tori POV

Jade and I drive to the counseling building in silence. A weird comfortable silence. It's been three weeks since Jade came back home and things have been okay. Neither Liz nor Jess asked any questions and Thank goodness they did not see the news. They just went on like nothing happened and nothing happened to them. Jade and I have been careful. When I say that I mean we are careful not to seem out of the usual.

Oh yea Jade saw her cars and I'm surprised she wasn't pissed. Well then again I could tell she was upset but its like she didn't care at the same time. She said, "Better the cars then me."

Since she's been back we've acted like everything is okay. We don't kiss. We do but not on the lips. A simple forehead or cheek kisses nothing more. I can't handle anything more. We don't sleep in the same bed. I sleep in the guest room and Jade sleeps… I don't know where she sleeps. I know she doesn't sleep in our room. We don't even go in our room unless we have to get something out of there but that's it.

Every time I go in that room I get sick. I don't know I just do and I start to cry so I refuse to go in there. That bed isn't even Jade and I'd bed anymore. It's more like Tori, Jade and Beck's bed. So I will never go in there again. Simple as that.

After seeing the counselor

Jade and I just left the counseling office and it went great. I was able to get a lot off my chest and so was Jade. I honestly never knew how regretful Jade was till it was her turn to talk. During that session we were able to just let everything out. I cannot wait till our next session, which is in a week.

I keep a satisfied smile on my face as Jade and I head home. I look over at her and she has the same look on her face. I reach over and grab her free hand. I feel her tense up but she relaxes, looking over at me then our hands for a second before she looks back at the road a bigger smile appearing on her face.

I smile looking back ahead of me. I love Jade. I miss the way things use to be. I know I can never truly trust her like I used to, but I'm willing to get as close to that trust as possible.

I really want to just be able to go up to Jade and kiss her. I want to just make out with her like we used to and have Jess call us gross. I want to do all that. But every time I think I can, Jade and Beck flash in my head. The bedroom flashes into my head and I just get sick to my stomach.

I remember a dream I had. Jade and I were making passionate love and it felt so real. Felt like our wedding night and next thing I know I'm standing at the foot of the bed watching Jade and Beck and I couldn't do anything but cry. Jade looked over at me stopping Beck then pulled away grabbing me pulling me onto the bed laying me in between them and they both kissed my cheek. I jerked awake crying myself back to sleep.

That dream keeps replaying over and over in my head since the night I had it and I keep having it. I don't know what it's trying to say. I mean I think I know but I can't really focus on that right now cause we are home and Jade is looking at me with that worried wondering look.

I look at her and she reaches over wiping away a tear that's sliding down my cheek.

"Are you okay?" She asks softly caressing my cheek and I nod. "You sure?" I nod again.

"Yea. I'm good. Just thinking about something." Her mouth forms a small 'o' looking down. She knows what I'm thinking about. I don't like to keep thinking about it. It's like I keep throwing it in her face but I'm not trying to.

"Tori I don't want to keep putting you through this pain. I know I'm hurting you. I can see it in your eyes and I hate it." She says looking at me a tear slipping from her now light blue eyes and I wipe the tear away, cupping both of her cheeks looking her in the eyes and I kiss her.

Jade POV

I freeze against Tori as she kisses me! She's kissing me! For the first time in forever Tori is really kissing me!

I kiss back after a couple of seconds of being in shock. Our lips move in sync her hands moving from my cheek tangling themselves in my hair and I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer. She pulls away, but her forehead resting against mine my eyes still closed as I feel my lips tingling. The kiss was short but it was passionate.

"I love you, Jade." I hear her sweet voice say and I open my eyes and see her brown ones looking into my blue ones.

"I love you more, Tori." She hugs me tightly burying her head in my shoulder and I hug back holding her tighter.

After a couple of seconds of just holding each other we pull apart and she kisses my forehead before getting out. I get out and grab her hand and we go inside. I pull her into the living room laying on the couch pulling her on top of me. She lays with her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her kissing her head holding her tightly. She relaxes against me and I run my fingers though her hair.

I miss this. We use to do this all the time. We call it "Us" time. While Liz is at school and while Jori naps. Today my dad came and got her for take your grandchild to work day. I know weird right? Anyway I plan on continuing "Us" time for as long as possible.

Tori POV

I remember being angry. No not angry furious. Now I'm…. calm. As I look back over the past few weeks from when Jade told me she cheated I went from "Goodie Two Shoes Tori" to "I Will Fuck You Up In A Heart Beat West". Tori West. Jade and Tori West. I remember when I couldn't even say Jade's name without wanting to punch a wall or her if she was there at the time. Now I feel so… okay. That sounds dumb but I'm serious. Yes I'm still hurt but I'm not angry. Not anymore. I just don't. This is so weird.

When I kissed Jade and we had "Us" time its like her cheating on me and everything didn't happen. I surprised myself when I kissed her and I know she was surprised because she didn't kiss back for a couple of seconds but when she did it made all the anger melt away I guess you can say. Even though I'm not angry anymore we still have a long way to go when it comes to repairing our marriage.

Review please.


	11. Tori and Jade Only

Real House

One month later.

"Damn Girl what you got in this box?" Andre' groans as he gently puts the box down in the living room next to all the other ones. He opens the box only to see stuff animals in the box. I laugh and he frowns going through the box. "The Hell?… Aw man I need to start working out." I chuckle shaking my head getting up off the floor stretching. Liz, Jess, and Jade coming in with boxes sitting them down.

"You guys new place is so beautiful." Cat says coming in with Max behind her they both sit down the boxes. Yes we moved. We had to. I couldn't stay in that house. We moved closer to Liz's school she didn't want to trasfer and I don't want her too. The main reason I moved is because that room. When we went to the counselor and I told her about the dream I had and she said move. So we did.

"Thank you." I say smiling looking around. "Thanks you guys for the help." I say to our family. We've been friends for so long we've become family.

"No problem." Max says waving her hand.

"I don't know about you guys but I don't work for free." Jess says holding her hand out to Jade and Jade smacks her hand down picking her up throwing her over her shoulder and Jess squeals laughing. "Put me down." She wiggles around. We laugh watching.

"I'm a take her home. I'll be back." She tells us walking out.

"I'm coming." Liz says quickly about to follow.

"No your not." I say and Max grabs her by the back of her shirt stopping her.

"Aw why?" she whines looking at me.

"Because you have to unpack. She groans rolling her eyes. "Hop to it kid." I tell her and she frowns at me and I blow her kiss. She gives me a fake smile walking out grumbling to herself. "Love you." I call after her.

"Love you too." She calls back. I smile then look at Jori whose sleep in her rocking chair.

"Well Mrs. West I'm a head home. Call me if you need me." Andre' says hugging me followed by Cat and Max.

"Goodnight." Cat says kissing my cheek pulling away. I walk them to the door-waving bye and before I close the door I see Trina walking up the drive way and I smile. I haven't seen Trina in forever. She's been so busy on Tori and stuff I that I hardly get to see her.

"Hey Sista." I chuckle smiling big as we hug.

"Hey Trina. How are you?" I ask pulling away letting her inside closing and locking the door.

"I'm fab-u-lous like always." She smiles flipping her hair in her normal dive Trina way. I really miss her even though she's annoying sometimes.

"That's good. I really missed you." I tell her grabbing her hands squeezing them.

"Awe I missed you too sis. Where are my two little dives in progress?"

"Jori is in there sleep," I point into the living room to Jori sleeping. "And Liz is upstairs unpacking."

"Liz!" Trina calls her and Liz comes flying down and right into Trina's arms.

"Auntie Trina!" She squeals happily. Trina picks her up spinning them both around. Trina and Liz are like best friends. They both love fashion and all that girlie stuff. I mean I do to but they have a passion for fashion to the millionth power. I know Liz has her tomboy moments but when it comes to dressing up for something special like a wedding or something she calls Trina and they go on a shopping spree. They have to go all out. If it was a wedding they would try and look better then the bride

They start talk excitedly about the latest fashion. This is going to go on for the rest of the night. I should get the guest room ready because I know Trina isn't leaving. This is going to be a long night.

LINE BREAK

Later that night

I walk into our new bedroom standing in the middle of the floor just looking around. It feels so different. When I come in here I want to cry. Not tears of sadness but tears of happiness. Because when I look at bed I don't see Tori, Jade, and Beck. I just see Tori and Jade West.

I feel arms wrap around my waist from behind and I rest in her embrace.

"You okay?" She asks me resting her chin on my shoulder and I nod.

"I'm perfect." Turns in her arms wrapping mine around her neck looking in her eyes. We smile at each other leaning in sharing a passionate kiss. We pull apart after a couple of seconds just resting our foreheads together.

Over time Jade has really proved herself. She has been working her butt off to earn my trust back and she really is earning it. Before we moved she was helping a lot around the house not like she wasn't before but she really put her all into it. She would spend every minute of her time with the girls and I. When I'd be busy she would help me or keep the girls busy so they wouldn't bother me. She's just been amazing. I love her so much.

I open my eyes seeing she still has her eyes close with a beautiful smile on her face. I cup her cheeks pulling her lips to mine. I kiss her softly sliding my tongue in her mouth. Our tongues caress each other she pulls me closer her grip tightens on my waist. My hands tangling themselves in her hair. I feel myself being backed up and I just go with it. The back of my legs hit the bed and I sit down laying back with Jade on top.

Jade and I have never gotten this far since she moved back in. I love her I do but I'm not ready. I sound like a virgin but I'm not.

"Jade." I moan her name softly has she kisses on my neck sucking softly. "Jade no." I push against her shoulders and she pulls away looking down at me. "We can't." is all I say and she nods getting off me laying on her back next to me.

"I understand." She says looking over at me grabbing my hand caressing it with her thumb. She pulls my hand up kissing the back of it. I move closer to her and she pulls me against her with my head on her chest. She kisses the top of my head and I smile closing my eyes and I start to think back on our first date. And that same night I lost my virginity. It was amazing. The smile on my face gets bigger.

"What you thinking about?"

"Our first time." I open my eyes looking up at her and she's smiling just as big as I am.

"Yeah. That night was the best night of my life. Besides our honeymoon. Those were the best ever." I chuckle nodding. I lean up pecking her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you way more." I smile kissing her again before I lay my head back on her chest. I just listen to her heartbeat. I remember when Andre' said his heartbeat had a nice beat going well Jade has a beautiful one. I keep listening closing my eyes falling asleep to the beautiful music her heart is playing.

Review please


	12. Alyssa and Beck

Real House

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious

Thank you all for the review and favs. I'm sorry I haven't been as peasant as i use to. Writing is my passion and I love to do it. Everyday I'm thinking of new things to write so that i can share them with you but i know i won't be able to update like i use to. I want to finish this and a few of my other stories before i show you anything new. So bear with me and

Enjoy!

Tori POV

A Week Later

"Happy Birthday Liz!" All our family and friends say at the same time after we finish singing happy birthday. She smiles big closing her eyes then blows the candles out. We all cheer. My baby girl is 10 years old now. They turn the lights back on and Jade goes to get a knife so we can cut the cake.

"You want to cut it yourself?" Jade asks her and she nods.

"Help?" Jade smiles nodding standing behind her guiding her hand. I pull my cell phone recording and taking a picture at the same time.

"Mama cake?" Jori asks me as I hold her on my hip with my free arm.

"Yeah you can get some cake baby." I tell her kissing her cheek and she smiles clapping her hands.

After everybody gets a piece of cake we all sit down in the backyard watching the kids finish off their cake in 2.5 seconds starting to run around. I smile watching Liz as I feed Jori who just likes to make a mess with her cake smearing it all over her face.

"Babe comes here a min." Jade calls to me from the house and I give a messy Jori to Cat going inside.

"What's up babe?"

"You sure about this?" she asks and I frown confused.

"Sure about what?" she smacks her lips rolling her eyes pulling out a picture showing it to me.

"Oh yeah I'm positive." I nod.

"Alright its no going back." She says to me and I just nod.

"I'm sure babe."

Later

After Liz opens all her presents everybody leaves.

"Be careful." I tell my mom and dad kissing their cheeks.

"We will happy birthday again princess." My dad says to Liz who hugs them both goodbye. They leave and I go back into the living room with Jade who has one more gift for Liz.

"Come here baby girl I got one more gift for you." Jade calls to her and she comes smiling big.

"What is it?" she bounces around and I laugh.

"Its up in your room." She takes off upstairs.

"3 2 1." Jade counts down before we hear a scream of delight and Liz comes running downstairs with a puppy in her arms.

"Oh My God! Thank you guys so much." she holds the brown Alaskan husky puppy close.

"Your welcome sweetie. You have to take good care of her." Jade and I pull her to the couch sitting down with her in Jade's lap and the puppy licking Liz.

"I promise." She says and I smile kissing her head.

"So what are you going to name her?" Jade asks looking at the blue-eyed puppy. Her eyes are beautiful and so intense.

"I don't know." She shrugs petting her gently.

"Well when you figure it out let us knows." Jade says kisses her head.

"Thanks again." She kisses our cheeks before hoping off Jade's lap putting the puppy down running upstairs. "Come on Diamond." The puppy follows running after her. "Her name is Diamond!" she calls down to us and we smile laughing. I lay my head in Jade's lap and she strokes my hair.

"That smile." Is all she says and I know she's talking about Liz. Seeing your child smile is the most wonderful thing in the world. I remember Jori's first smile. She wouldn't stop crying so Jade and I were doing everything we could to make her stop. We were just about to give up and Jade tripped over one of her toys falling and the biggest smile broke across her face.

Who knew that Jade falling was all it took to make her smile. Well Jade does smile at others' misfortune; I'm positive she got it from Jade.

LINE BREAK

One week later

Tori POV

Ding Dong

Right away Diamond runs to the door and I chuckle shaking my head using my foot pushing her away as I answer the door seeing Alyssa and Beck Jr in her arms.

"Hey." I say quietly looking at her bending down picking up Diamond who keeps trying to run out. She looks at Diamond a little smile forming on her lips.

"Hey, can we talk?" she asks looking at me. I nod.

"Yeah do you want to come in or go out?" I ask thinking about Jade. She's gone doing some errands she'll be back in a little bit.

"Out."

"Okay well come in for a min I have to get Jori." She nods coming in, closing the door. I sit Diamond down who sniffs Alyssa. She crouches down with BJ they both pet her and I smile going into the living room picking up Jori carefully not to wake her from her nap. She frowns a little in her sleep laying her head on my shoulder. I go upstairs putting on her little shoes putting her hair in a little ponytail while she sleeps. I'm so glad she doesn't mind getting her hair done asleep or awake. I put on her little jacket and go down the stairs.

"We could go to the park if you want. Let them play." She suggests.

"Sounds good. There's a park right down the street we can walk."

"Okay." She nods and I go grab Diamonds leash along with Jori's stroller and we leave. We walk in silence all the way to the park. We find a little spot in the grass and put down a blanket sitting Jori and BJ on the blanket letting them play with their toys and Diamond sits next to me with her head in my lap and I pet her.

"How are you and Jade?" she asks me flat out and I look at her.

"We're getting there." I tell her and she looks back at me then away nodding.

"I don't know what to do," she pauses looking at the ring around her finger where her wedding ring was before continuing. "He cheated on me again." My heart breaks for her as I listen. "When he told me the first time he cheated with Jade I kicked him out right away. It took me a whole month till I let him back in. We're good for a whole week till I caught him with someone else in our bed." She stops getting choked up. I put a comforting hand on her back rubbing it as I watch her. "I kicked him out again and threw him out with all his stuff and the wedding ring." She looks at BJ tears rolling down her face before quickly wiping them away. "The main reason I let him back in is because of BJ. I want his dad in his life but now his going to have to fight hard if he ever wants to see his son. I already filed for divorce and full custody"

She runs her fingers though his hair as he plays with Jori. I smile on the inside looking at Jori thinking about Jade and I. I feel for Alyssa. I hate that this is happening to her. In all honestly if Jade was doing this to me I would be leaving her too but it would be World War Three if I even thought about keeping Liz and Jori from her. These girls are her life and I know she would do anything for them and to keep them in her life.

"I'm so sorry Alyssa." I tell her my voice full of sympathy. She shakes her head.

"It is what it is." When she said that I think about Sikowitz right away. He said that when his girlfriend broke up with him and moved away. It is what it is but it's all bad. I know that sounds funny but I'm serious. What Beck did to her isn't right. That's not the Beck I knew in high school.

"I have an idea. Tonight we have a girl's night. Just me and you." I look at her as I say it and she smiles a little nodding.

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'll come by and pick you up at 7."

LINE BREAK

I pull up to Alyssa's house and I see Beck's car parked croocked in the driveway and the front door wide open. I quickly park the car getting out going up to the house hearing yelling. I go inside and I see Beck and Alyssa arguing while she holds a crying BJ that Beck keeps trying to take from her.

"Give me my son!" he yells.

"No Beck get out! Your drunk!" she yells back holding BJ close to her. She looks at me and Beck turns around looking at me his eyes wild.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He growls angrily. "Shouldn't you be at home with your Jade." He spits her name out with so much venom. I just look at him and I don't see the Beck we all know and love.

This person right here is a stranger. Alyssa walks past him quickly but doesn't get far when he grabs her wrist tightly.

"Let me go Beck." She tries to pull away but he just grips her tighter and the pain shows all over her face.

"Give me my son. Now!" he lets her go and smacks her right across the face causing her to cry out in pain almost dropping BJ. I rush over quickly taking him from her and Beck lets her go coming after me. I run out the house getting in the car holding BJ and locking the door. "Give me my fucking son Tori!" he bangs on the window. I jump holding BJ rocking us shushing him as he cries his little eyes out. I look at the door seeing Alyssa run out with a duffle bag and BJ's diaper bag getting in her own car. I quickly start the car up pulling away not caring that Beck is still all up on the car. I know I don't have BJ strapped in but its to late. Once we get far away from that house I will. Alyssa follows me out and we leave quickly. I look in rear view mirror seeing Beck in the middle of the street screaming. I sigh looking back at the road then BJ whose crying silently now.

I look back at the road wiping a few stray tears feeling the pain of this broken hearted little boy and his mother.

Review Please.


	13. Didn't Listen

Real House

Thank you guys for the reviews and favorites.

Enjoy!

I watch Jade pace mumbling angrily to herself and Alyssa is crying silently as she holds a sleeping BJ.

We just finished telling Jade what happened and she is livid. We don't believe in domestic violence and if anyone out there that is in a relationship like that needs to get out ASAP.

"He's dead." Is what I hear from Jade before she grabs her car keys off the coffee table and heads right for the door. I run after her quickly.

"Jade no." I'm right behind her as she makes it out the front door and onto the driveway.

"Go back in the house Tori." Her voice is low and forceful but I don't listen grabbing her.

"Jade it's not worth it. The best thing we can do is just call the police." I tell her and she yanks away from me unlocking the car getting inside. Closing the door to quickly before I could stop her. I hear the engine roar loudly and she starts to back out but she stops quickly when a car pulls up blocking her.

I look at the car closely and I see its Beck. He gets out the car coming right towards me.

"Where is my son!?" He yells angrily as he comes at me. Jade gets out the car tackling him to the ground. She tops him punching him in the face, blood quickly coming from his nose.

"Jade Stop!" I try to pull her off but she's too strong. I pull out my cell phone, calling the police. Jade and Beck continue to fight in the grass. The neighbors coming out seeing what all the commotion is. I look back at the house seeing Alyssa standing at the window just watching. I look at the second floor making sure Liz isn't awake. I don't want her seeing Jade like this.

I make one more attempt to get Jade off Beck and it works. We both fall backwards onto the grass with my arms and legs wrapped around her. Beck is laying in the grass unconscious, bloody, and dirty. I bury my head in Jade's shoulder still holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes sounding out of breath. I just nod closing my eyes burying my head in her shoulder.

A few minutes later the police pull up with the ambulance right behind them. I get up helping Jade up who has a blood and grass stains on her shirt and pants. I look at her face and as she pulls her hair into a pony tail seeing she has a busted nose and lip. Her jaw starting to bruise. I sigh looking at her and she wraps her arms around me pulling me close.

"I'm so sorry baby. I shouldn't have lost control like that." She looks me in the eyes and I can tell that she is genuinely sorry. Before I could say anything the police approach us and asks what happened.

A Few Hours Later

We just got finished talking to the police. They took Beck to the hospital and they said he will be going to jail for abuse and drunk driving. Alyssa went to a hotel. We said she could stay here but she said she needs to be alone and she isn't going back to that house. She said there are to many memories. I can't say I completely understand but I understand enough to know how it feels to be hurt by the one you love. Not just talking about Jade; but in general. I hope she will be okay.

I walk into Liz's room to see she is still asleep. I walk over to her bed and kiss her head softly. I already checked on Jori and she sleeps like Jade… sometimes. I walk into the master bedroom and close the door. I hear the shower go off letting me know Jade has just finished. She comes out a couple of seconds later wrapped in a towel her hair still wet. She looks at me for a second before she goes to her dresser.

I go into the bathroom doing my nightly routine. Once I finish I head back into the room seeing Jade in black shorts and a black tank top laying in the middle of the bed with her eyes closed. I go to my dresser getting dressed in gray sweats and a tank top coming to bed and straddling Jade. She didn't move an inch. I look down at my wife and I think about all we've been though over the years. I reach out moving her hair out her face leaning down kissing her softly. She responds back our lips moving in sync.

"Remember you spanked me for not listening?" I ask against her lips remembering when she spanked me for fighting Max.

"Yea I remember." I feel her smile against me and I pull away resting my hands on both sides of her head and she looks up at me smiling, but it drops when she sees me smirking. "I don't think so." She quickly pushes me off running out the room. I laugh quietly running after her.

Pay Back Is A Bitch.

Review please. What do you think is going to happen?


	14. First Time

Real House

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Thank you for the review and favorites.

Jade POV

I lay face down on the bed as my butt continues to sting. I cannot believe it. Not in a million years did I ever thing I Jade West would get spanked. And especially by Tori. The brush is evil. I didn't know she still had that thing after all these years.

SMACK!

"OW!" I scream grabbing my ass quickly flipping over onto my back groaning in pain. I open my eyes not noticing I closed them looking at a smirking Tori. "What was that for?" I ask frowning in pain.

"Just cause." She smirks and I glare at her rolling my eyes closing them. "I'd watch myself if I were you."

Did she just threaten me?

I open my eyes again sitting up on my elbows giving her the 'Who are you talking to look?'

"What are you saying Mrs. West?" I ask her raising an eyebrow.

"Get up and let me show you." I don't move. "Now!" she demands loudly and I get up quickly stand at the foot of the bed looking at Tori seeing that her brown eyes just got darker. Never have I ever seen Tori this forceful. The forceful department is mine. "Good girl."

Good girl? I'm not a fucking dog. I didn't even realize I said it out loud until I feel Tori grab the back of my head yanking it backwards.

"I suggest you learn to keep your thoughts in your head. And yes good girl. Let me make something clear," she yanks me down by my hair so that we're both on our knees and face to face. "You will address me as Victoria until I'm finished with you. You do not talk unless spoken to, and if you do not do as you're told you will be punished. Do you understand?" I'm completely surprised. I've never seen Tori like this. Ever. She's so dominant and it's very sexy. "Do you understand?"

I guess I'm taking to long to answer because she yanks on my hair and I hiss in pain. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Victoria." She smirks kissing me softly.

"Good girl." She stands up and I look up at her from my knees completely stuck in a trance. "Get on the bed and lay on your back." She orders me and I get up not taking my eyes off of her. She watches my every move as I lay on the bed. Her eyes rake of my body as she bites her lip looking at me. She walks away going into the closet. She looks for something and I think I know what it is. She turns around with the strap on in her hand. I knew it and this can't be good. She puts it on watching me as she does. How did she do that? I can't just put it on without looking. I think she's been practicing.

She walks over to the bed grabbing me by my ankles pulling me to her. Grabbing my underwear after yanking them off tossing them across the room. All of that just turned me on. I have never been so wet in my life.

She starts to run one finger down my body and into my wetness and I shiver.

"Well someone is excited." She slips her finger inside me and I moan biting my lip watching her. She puts another finger inside me speeding up and I moan louder. She shushes me going faster rubbing her thumb on my clit.

"Oh god." I moan closing my eyes tightly bucking into her hand as she continues to finger me. I let out a little yelp when I feel her pinching my nipple.

"Be quiet Jade." She pinches it harder fingering me harder, deeper, and faster making my eyes roll and before I know it the amazing feeling is gone and I groan.

"Tori." She smacks me. "Victoria." I rush out whimpering. "Victoria I need you." I look her with so much want.

"What do you need me to do?" she rubs the head of the dildo against me and I try to push against her to get it inside me but she pulls away. "What do you need me to do?" she asks again leaning down biting my nipple hard and I hiss in pain.

"Fuck me." I growl and she smirks.

"Good girl." She pulls away opening my legs wide and with one hard thrust the toy was buried inside me. I throw my head back, eyes rolling, gripping the sheets tightly. A long moan makes its way out of me but its covered up when Tori kisses me hard.

When I thought of Tori and I having sex again for the first time, I never imaged it like this. Not me being dominated by the sub. I imaged it being sweet, loving, and gentle. Not-

"Victoria!" I scream against her stopping mid thought when she starts to thrust into me hard and fast biting my lip hard and I whimper. Everything I was once thinking about is gone. All I can think about is how unforgiving these painfully delicious thrusts are.

"How does this feel baby?" she whispers in my ear breathing hard her voice husky and full of lust as she continues to thrust inside of me hard and fast. I try to answer her but no words are being formed. "Come on baby. Answer me." she slows down. My breathing slows down but I continue to moan as she keeps a good gentle pace. I wrap my arms around her holding her trying to keep myself from going crazy. I never felt this before. Tori used the strap before but she never fucked me like this. She was always to scared. She thought she was going to hurt me. I guess she got over her fear.

"It feels…" I can't get my words out as I go slack jaw eyes rolling again when she grabs my hips shift them a little hitting something completely different inside me.

"Oh God!" I cry out when she goes back to those hard fast thrust hitting that one spot making me see stars. "Victoria!" she kisses me again.

"Look at me." she says against my lips and I open my eyes looking into her brown ones.

"I love you Jade." Her whole demeanor changes and is start to see the Tori I married. Her thrust go to halt as she closes her eyes a tear slips out.

"I love you too. I love you so much." I grab her face kissing her wiping away the stray tear. I roll us over so I'm on top moaning quietly as I feel the toy move inside me. I grab the covers pulling them over me before leaning all the way down against her kissing her passionately. She wraps her arms around me holding me close. I start to ride her slowly as she thrust up inside me. I moan against her burying my head in her shoulder.

The whole night we make love. It may have started off as pay back or whatever Tori wants to call it but it ended in pure blissful lovemaking.

Review please.


	15. Babysitting

Real House

_Two Years Later_

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious

I'm Back! And on Summer Vacation! Finally! Away I'm sorry for taking so long to update. But since I'm on break I will be able to write more. Thanks for reviews and favs.

Enjoy!

Tori POV

"Go to mommy." Jade gives Jori a little push towards me and she pretty much runs towards me. Ever since she learned how to walk she won't slow down. Jori is two now, her birthday was July 22nd. My baby girl is getting so big. I smile when she makes it to me bending down picking her up sitting on the couch with her on my lap turning on 'Dora the Explorer'. She won't even watch Spongebob anymore thanks to Jade. I'm not complaining. Dora helps her learn and Spongebob makes her dumb… so they say.

"Babe my dad is on his way so Jess can watch the kids." I nod standing up putting Jori next to me on the couch standing up. Jade comes to me kissing me softly placing a gentle hand on my stomach rubbing it. Yes I am five months pregnant with twin. I'm carrying the babies because once again Jade as to work. She did it on purpose but I don't mind. I get down time and she has to take care of me. Today we are going to the doctor to find out the sex of the twins.

For these two years we've being working on our marriage. We are so much closer now. Our relationship is stronger. Well once the second year hit we finally deicide to have another baby and ended up with two. The babies will be due in April. Now that I think about it I got pregnant around Jori's birthday.

The doorbell rings and Jade pulls away answering it. I look towards the door seeing Jess and David come in.

"Butt." Jess calls Jade because she messed up hair. She fixes it coming to hug me. "Hey Tori, hey you little buggers." I chuckle as she talks to my stomach.

"Hey Jess." I kiss her head and she smiles going to Jori tickling her causing the toddler to erupt in laughter. Jess is fifteen now just started high school. She is growing up into a beautiful young lady. Looking more and more like her big sister everyday.

"Hey sweetie." David kisses Jades' forehead and I smile. Jade will always be his little girl even though she's the oldest. "Hey how is the mother to be again doing?" he comes to me hugging me touching my stomach.

"Pregnant."

"I see that." He chuckles. "Where is Liz?" I call her and she comes down with Diamond right behind her. Those two are inseparable. Liz really loves Diamond. I'm not go lie I had my doubts about Liz not being responsible but she sure as hell proved me wrong. She feeds her, walks her, gives her baths, teaches her tricks, etc. I am really proud of her. My baby girl is twelve now.

"Grandpa!" She squeals happily running into his arms. Liz really loves her grandpa. Mostly because he gives her anything she wants.

"Hey your getting so big," he picks her up. "So are you." He says picking up Jori kissing both of their heads.

"Come on babe. We need to get going so we'll make it to our appointment on time." Jade says to me and I nod kissing the girls heads.

"Be good for Jess." We leave.

Jess POV

Hey Babe- C

Hey- J

Wyd? - C

Nm babysitting my nieces- J

Really? You think I can com ova and we can chill? -C

You can but we have to stay outside. - J

Kool with me be there in 10- C

I smile sitting my cell phone down. Chase and I've been dating for five months. We met at a little party one of my friends had. We hit it off, exchanged numbers, talked for two months, than started dating. He is amazing. His a great boyfriend. He takes me on dates, buys me anything I want, talks me everyday and night. Most of all his hot. He as these amazing intense green eyes, dark brown luscious hair, 6'1, and rock hard abs. But it's something about him that rubs me the wrong way. He may be sweet, funny, entertaining and so much more but I have a really bad feeling about him. His sixteen a junior in high school and I'm barely a freshman. I don't know maybe I'm just thinking too much.

My cell phone vibrates and I look at it seeing Chases' text message.

Com outside- C

Kk give me a min- J

I look at Jori and sees she's asleep on the couch. I gently pick her up taking her to her room laying her in the crib. I grab the baby monitor walking out closing the door. I go to Liz room seeing she's on her bed watching TV.

"I'm a be outside on the front. If you need me just come down." I tell her and she nods looking back at the TV. I go down going outside seeing him in a white tank top, black below the knew shorts, and white NIKE leaning against his mustang.

"Hey babe." He flashes me that amazing smile as he wraps one arm around my waist pulling me against him leaning down kissing me sliding his tongue in mouth. I moan softly against him a feeling him switch us so I'm leaning against the car.

"Mmm hey to you too." I pull away smiling wiping the corner of my mouth. He smiles at me pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"We should go inside babe. It's really hot out here." I sigh shaking my head looking up at him.

"Babe we can't. I told you already."

"Who's going to tell?"

"My niece Liz." She really would if you look up snitch in the dictionary her face would pop up. No lie.

"Just bribe her or something bad. It's so hot. Please babe." He begs looking into my blue eyes with his intense brown ones. I sigh.

"Alright." I give him. We go inside and I make him wait by the front door running upstairs checking on Jori making sure she's still sleep and looking into Liz's room seeing she's asleep on the bed with Diamond. Oh thank goodness. So glad she's sleep. I head back downstairs and lead Chase to living room. He sits down pulling me onto his lap so that I'm straddling him resting his hands on my waist.

"I invited my friend Nina over I hope that's cool." I start to panic.

"No it's not cool babe it's bad enough your in here. If my sister comes back and see you guys in here that's my ass." Excuse my French but it really is. Jade will kill me. Especially since I have a boy over.

"Babe calm down," he chuckles amused. He thinks this is funny. This is not funny. Maybe I shouldn't have let him in. "Things are going to be fine. I promise." He strokes my cheek massaging my waist with his thumb leaning in kissing me passionately. "I promise." He says against my lips continuing to kiss me. We have a good ten-minute make out session before the doorbell rings. I pull away answering the door.

"You must be Nina." I say to the attractive brunette hair slightly curled laying on her shoulders, with hazel eyes, and a nice body wearing blue jean short shorts showing off her tan legs, a white tank top that shows off her cleavage and her belly button piercing. I'm not into girls but she is a looker.

"That I am." she smiles and I can't help but smile back. She has a beautiful smile I can't even lie.

"Hey Chase." She greets Chase sitting next to him and he gives her a little head nod pulling me back in his lap.

"So what's up? Why did you invite her over?" I ask looking him.

"Nina is a good friend of mine and I want you two to get to know each other better." A smirk forms on his face and I frown noticing the tone in his voice at the end part. I look at Nina and I see her hazel eyes darker, biting her lip as her eyes roam my body. I start move off his lap not liking the look on their faces but I'm trapped when he tightens his grip on me. " I promise." He whispers in my ear kissing my cheek. Whatever is about to happen I know it's going to change my life for the worse.

Review please. Should they have a boy and girl, two boys, or two girls? For whatever you chose please give me some names.


End file.
